Clown :
by Alex McM
Summary: Clown', the psychotic cannibal who preyed upon Karakura, scarring its residents for life. He was killed in cold blood by a young rookie cop years ago...or so it seemed. Someone wants revenge and nothing will stop him. Extended edition Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Clown**

Be warned: This story will be nightmarishly violent and quite possibly have you hiding in the corner of the room crying. I'm not gonna hold back with this. I want to push the boundaries of evil. This was partially inspired by a great fan fiction. I can't remember the name but it might have been called 'Mind games', but I read it a while back so I'm not sure. I like police stories, Bleach characters just seem to fit so well into police roles, probably because they're the police of the afterlife...anyway, read on, play some calming music and please review!

Now I have gone back and am starting to re-write the story, so please enjoy Clown - The extended edition!

**Capture**

The brisk night air was unforgiving. It bore no light, no warmth and no life. A light sprinkle of rain dampened the spirits of a trio of weary police officers. They huddled within their little car, trapped in the cold damp confines of the vehicular cage and bored out of their minds. The heater hummed quietly and in the pain-staking boredom the officers found themselves doing the same.

The red-head of the group, one Abarai Renji, rolled his eyes and played about with the frayed spikes in his pony-tail. "Ichigo, why'd you agree to do this stupid stake-out? We've been here for three hours and no-one has gone in or out of that club the whole time!" He raised his eyebrows, despite lacking any real interest whatsoever.

The receiver of Renji's whinging, Ichigo Kurosaki, let out an exasperated sigh. He had been receiving the same complaints all night and it was beginning to irritate him. Even though his companions had little interest in the task at hand, Ichigo kept his chocolate-coloured eyes focused on the scene before them, scanning the dimly lit entrance to the club. He found himself squinting through the driving rain which had crept up out of nowhere, pelting their car and making their job rather difficult.

"Well?" Renji whined, still expecting his answer.

Ichigo groaned to himself and rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry but I am sick of doing the big cases. I don't ever want to try homicide again..." The young man's expression grew as dark as the inhospitable night, "Not after what happened..." The usual look of sombre contemplation, a trademark for those who knew him, had now worsened.

The third officer in their cramped little car, Rukia Kuchiki, leaned over the back seat and brushed his spiky orange hair with her slender fingers. She patted his shoulder comfortingly while trying to reassure him, "Come on Ichigo, cheer up. You were great! You took down that freak and saved many lives."

"Yeah," Ichigo scoffed, "I save lives by taking them! Why the hell are you acting impressed?" He sank back into his seat, melting into it. A lone gloved hand rose up to his collar and he unzipped his black leather jacket revealing a dark blue shirt beneath. He tugged at his collar irritably and wiped his forehead. "God, it's too hot in here!"

Rukia nodded and jabbed the red-head in the back of the head. "Renji, turn off the heater." He did as he was told, but in a matter of seconds they regretted the decision, the icy chills of the frozen night creeping up on them. "Damn it!" Rukia cursed, "Now it's too cold!"

The group shivered for a few minutes, hoping the chills would fade in time, but it seemed that nature was against them on this unforgiving night. Renji looked out the window and noticed the rain had stopped. "Hmm, the rain has stopped for now; maybe we can stretch our legs, huh?" Rather than wait for an answer the headstrong officer stepped out of the car.

The instant he opened the door a sweeping frozen gale swept inside the car, rendering it useless in escaping the cold. Rukia hopped out after him and the two were shivering before they could even blink. Ichigo however remained in the car, preferring the comfort of the little vehicle as opposed to braving the elements outside.

Renji and Rukia sat on the boot of the car, scanning the street with half-closed eyes. "So, Rukia..." Renji glanced down to his companion and frowned, "what are we gonna do with him?" There was no need to name names, they both knew the answer. Renji continued, while looking up to the stars, "He just keeps moping about his past. We all got over it. I mean sure, it was messed up. That guy was a complete sociopath! But life goes on..."

Rukia couldn't help but peer through the rear windscreen to the boy in question. She could only see the back of his head through the murky window but it was blissfully distracting, allowing her to ignore the rather obvious fact that her pants were getting soaked from sitting on the car. "I don't know." She looked away, feeling somewhat guilty from staring at him while they spoke behind his back. "Maybe...Maybe he should take leave or something, you know, like a paid holiday?"

Renji cocked his head, "Couldn't hurt. We should tell the super when we get back."

Rukia laughed at that. "That might be a while...There has been no movement at all. I don't see why we can't just bust in there and get the bastard we're looking for!" She wiped a stray black bang from out of her eyes and let it rest over her nose, dividing her face.

Renji smiled, amused by the young officer's enthusiasm. "It would be nice to get out of the cold, but we can't raid the building...He's just a lowly drug dealer." He wanted to laugh, but instead he found himself coughing, pushing his gloved fist over his mouth. Steam rose in thick trails from between his fingers, sifting through like sand.

"Oh come on!" Rukia moaned, "Heroin and ice are serious narcotics! Besides, he could have made a deal already and we've been wasting our time watching the door! What if he's sold everything already? No evidence, no conviction!" The irritated young officer sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging visibly as she did so. "Damn, I need a coffee!"

Renji closed his eyes, trapped by the allure of a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee. The perfect cure for a chilly night. He looked around and then focused on Rukia. "Well..." he muttered slyly, "How about we go to that cafe just over the road there? We can still see from there-" Renji froze in the middle of his sentence and slammed his fist on the roof of the car. "There he is!"

The trio snapped into action, finally ready after their agonising wait. They ran full tilt, practically doubled over, after the shady looking man. The suspect carried a shiny silver briefcase full of what could only be illicit drugs. He bolted at the sight of his pursuers and ducked down a narrow alley.

"Marco, stop!" Renji roared at the top of his lungs, battling over the howling wind. The suspect in question turned to face them, momentarily slowing, but in the instant he saw them again his bloodshot eyes widened and he ran off with renewed vigour. He cursed as he stumbled about like a drunkard, failing to move faster than a fully trained law enforcer.

Ichigo burst ahead of the pack and closed in on Marco in no time. A soon as he was close enough he lunged, tackling the dealer and pinning his arms behind his back. Marco hurled insults of varying offense but it meant nothing to him. He just stared blankly at nothing in particular while he waited for Rukia to catch up and restrain their suspect. When he was cuffed he was escorted back to the car by the three triumphant officers.

"You are under arrest for possession and dealing of illegal substances. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be held against you in court." Renji went through the routine, finishing off with a lovely punch to the dealer's jaw. Marco doubled over and they carried him the rest of the way.

The ride back to the station was totally silent. Brief, sporadic bursts of light from the street illuminated the inside of the car, but every few seconds they were veiled in darkness once again.

The car ride was silent. Lights from the street flashed past, briefly illuminating the inside of the car, before sending it into darkness again.

* * *

When the trio dragged Marco through the doors of the station a small cheer erupted from those still present. A lot of the officers would have already headed home, wrapped up comfortably in blankets before a fire while a rare few remained stuck in their chairs, struggling on through their work despite the icy chills that coursed through them. The celebrations seemed to warm up the place.

"You snagged the little rat!" A bald man cheered, a wide grin on his face. "Looks like someone had a little fun." he mused, studying the swollen black ring around the dealer's left eye.

Ichigo led the suspect over to a cell while Renji and Rukia trudged over to their desks, sinking into their seats as if the worn padding were fluid. Their desks were right next to each other, both adorned with a neat little label amidst the towers of papers and scattered pens and stationery.

Renji was on the verge of dozing off when he was startled awake by his own memory. "Oh right, the super!" He swivelled around in his chair and called out to the bald officer, "Hey Ikkaku, where's Ukitake?"

Baldy shrugged, "Right now he's probably sitting on his arse doing nothing."

"Ok thank, come on Rukia!" Renji took up Rukia's hand and dragged her up to her feet and together they strolled down an aisle of desks before finally stopping before a thick white door. The smell of fresh paint was still faint. They hesitated before knocking.

It was a short while before a weak voice escaped from within the office saying, "Come."

The door groaned and creaked as it was pushed open, as if it hated working late nights as much as the others did. Inside the decent sized office sat a lone man in his mid to late forties. His hair was as white as snow and draped over his shoulders and down his back with an odd grace that belied his age. He glanced up at them and smiled expectantly.

"Hello super, um...We came to talk about Ichigo."

Ukitake clasped his hands together, "Well, where is our little fiery friend?" He grinned and gestured for the two officers to have a seat. They did so gladly, happy to sit down after their hard sprint not long ago.

"Well, the thing is...I think the fire went out ever since...well...since he cracked that serial homicide case." Rukia frowned and looked down at the grey carpet at her feet. She found it hard to look her superior in the eye...Not when they were talking about such a dark chapter in their past.

The superintendent nodded gravely, "Yes, it was a shame. Ichigo was an amazing investigator. He caught on very quickly, stopped that monster from killing anymore. It was unfortunate that those innocent civilians were involved, but their sacrifice was not in vain." Ukitake groaned. "So what of him?"

"Well, we were wondering if you could give him a little paid vacation, just a short break so he can sort out his stress." Renji crossed his hands together as he waited for the answer.

The super contemplated this and eventually nodded. "Very well. I'll give him a week. But that means you're doing his paperwork. Those reports need to be handed in first thing Monday." Ukitake wrote a quick note and handed it to Renji. "Give that to him will you?"

"Sure thing." Renji didn't even read the message, merely placing it deep in his pockets. "Can we leave now, it's getting late." He almost flinched, expecting a refusal. He was pleasantly surprised.

The older man waved his hand at them and busied himself with a cardboard file, rifling through the sheets within and skimming over them. "Yeah, take the night off, you did well catching Marco."

The young officers bowed and left quickly. Renji placed the note on Ichigo's desk and then walked out with Rukia. The two officers gazed at each other.

For a moment they were both transfixed on one another, lost in each other's eyes, but then reality struck them and they found themselves looking around awkwardly, desperate to take their minds off of things. Renji scratched the back of his head while he mumbled, "So, you right to get home?" Rukia nodded. "Really? I thought your car was in for repair?"

"It is, but I can catch a taxi, anyway, we aren't a couple anymore. We burned that bridge a while back." Rukia slapped him on the arm and then ran out into the rain. Renji watched her get into a taxi and then he walked to his own car shaking his head and discarding the buried memories which were stirred by Rukia's presence.

* * *

In a darkened alley, far removed from the light of the moon or the eyes of others a lone prostitute shivered. Her skimpy leather outfit squeezed her figure to make her look thin but it did nothing at all to keep away the cold. She tried to take a drag on a cigarette, but it was too cold for the tip to even be lit for more than a second. She gave up when the law of 'third time lucky' failed her and in a fit of rage hurled it into the gutter.

"Hello there." A voice as sharp as a blade sliced through the whistling breeze, startling her. The woman spun on her heels to find a man clad in black standing before her. He was barely distinguishable from behind his blue hood, the only noticeable feature being striking blue hair.

She waved timidly, slightly put off by his surprise appearance. "Hi."

Might I borrow your services?" he asked, his voice crackling like fire. There was something about the way he spoke which sent tingles down the street worker's spine. Despite his unsettling voice she still led him by the arm to a black sedan. He gestured towards the door and spoke roughly, ordering her inside. She reluctantly got inside, taking the back seat. The windows were all tinted and every surface inside the car was black.

She let out a low whistle and chuckled to herself, "You sure like the colour black."

The man started up the engine and craned his neck over the seat to look at her, or at least appear to be looking at her, but with his hood down it was impossible to tell. "I love that colour," he rasped, "It is beautiful, only surpassed by red." He laughed, a dry, wheezing laugh that sounded ill.

The lady of the night nodded. "I like red too." she muttered, forcing small talk. She did not do so for long. It was only a minute or two before the car rolled to a stop. The odd man stepped out and approached her door, opening it for her.

"We're here."

"What a gentleman." The hooker giggled. Once again she took his arm and cheerfully allowed him to lead her through a narrow alley to a steel door. The man grunted, exuding quite a lot of effort as he drew the heavy portal aside. He gestured for her to proceed and she did so with a smile.

She stepped into an abyss. It was not just dark, there was absolutely no light at all, complete and utter darkness...Until the lights were switched on.

In an instant the room was bathed in fluorescent light and the woman screamed. The walls were white – had been white – but now were stained in huge, hideous crimson splotches. Carcasses hung from the walls, strung up like the cattle in the back store-room of a butcher shop. The intense reek of rotting flesh assaulted her and the woman backed away, her breath trapped in the back of her throat.

"W-what the fuck is this?" She tried to turn around but before she could do so a dull meat hook curled around her and dug into the soft flesh of her throat. She coughed violently as blood bubbled up through her mouth and dribbled down her chin in thick warm torrents. Her trachea convulsed as the hook was slowly twisted within her and wrenched upwards. The barbed tip exploded out of the base of her skull and for an agonising few seconds her eyelids fluttered spastically, a blurred vision of the hooded man sharpening a meat cleaver the last sight she would ever see.

* * *

Rukia awoke from yet another sleepless night. She had made the foolish decision of having a coffee right before going to bed. The caffeine worked a treat, she didn't even close her eyes for at least several hours and even then it was another few hours before she finally drifted off. Her brief slumber was fitful and restless, the long waking hours spent dwelling on Ichigo's misfortunes. In those few minutes of proper sleep she was plagued with nightmares.

Ichigo had been promoted from simple patrols to the homicide unit after successfully foiling a gang of armed robbers who had been raiding local convenience stores and businesses for several weeks before hand. The three of them had been promoted, both Renji and herself being acknowledged for their efforts, however it was Ichigo who was placed at the helm of their little team. The first few assignments had gone well. They had been simple little cases. Husbands murdering wives and the like. They slowly made their way up the ladder and in a year and a half they had become the best in their field. All homicide cases had been handed down to them...And that's where it started. Due to their talent they were dragged into a most unusual case...A case unlike any other...

A serial killer, known only as clown by the media and by the authorities, had gone on a rampage throughout the town for over a month. He picked off residents, tortured them, mutilated, made them suffer the most unimaginable terrors. He was a psychopath. After some digging and numerous investigations by almost all of the force, even those not in homicide, it was revealed that their suspect was an ex-mental patient who had released and declared sane. He had been a biologist but after a string of abominable experiments (Experiments which the government had condemned) he was fired. Animal rights protest groups and even citizen's action groups were all against him and so he was removed from the laboratory and forced to step down.

The twisted bastard, no longer able to dissect animals, moved onto human test subjects...But he enjoyed it too much. Clown gave up on his research and instead resorted to killing for fun and much to the disgust of the entire nation...Food. The maniac terrorised the town passing undetected for weeks. He barely left any clues, but Ichigo managed to track him and cornered the monster in a warehouse on the other side of town. It seemed the end of the darkened saga would finally arrive.

It seemed easy, burst into the warehouse and take down the suspect...But they had been wrong. Ichigo's mother had appeared on the scene. Supposedly she was tricked by the Clown into coming, mislead by a number of false rumours of her son committing unlawful acts. He blackmailed her into meeting him there under the threat of releasing non-existent incriminating evidence to the authorities. He told her if she met him he would destroy the documents.

It seemed Masaki Kurosaki's motherly intuition was off that day. She rushed to meet Clown and protect her son but in doing so she became nothing more than his final victim. Her corpse was strung up from the ceiling by her own intestines. Poor Ichigo found her dangling over the very man who had killed her. Devastated and afraid, Ichigo lost control over himself and emptied an entire clip into the creep who had slain his beloved mother. It took several officers to remove him and in the end the sadistic criminal was unable to be identified. He had more holes in him than Swiss cheese.

Everyone in the force had experienced nightmares for months but none more so that poor Ichigo. By some indescribable miracle he did not quit the force, though many others agreed that in his shoes they would have turned their back on the police force and never returned. But Ichigo held firm. He stuck to his beliefs of protecting the people and remained with the police. All he asked was to be demoted. His request went through and out of pity he was removed from the homicide squad. The trio returned to the small fry. It was boring and it was irritating, but it spared them from any more of the horrible events that had occurred back then...

Rukia had found it impossible to remove those awful few months from her mind and without being able to sleep for even a few minutes she decided to get up. The bathroom was still damp from her shower late last night. The house tended to get damp in the colder times of the year but it did not bother her much. She stumbled over to the sink and washed her face. It wasn't really necessary but it helped her erase the awful memories of the past, at least for a while.

She found the TV remote on her nightstand and she switched it on, a daily ritual for her. The morning news would provide background noise for her while she slipped into her uniform every day. Rukia slipped into her clean navy blue shirt and black pants. As she fussed around with her belt she overheard the news report on TV.

#It is reported that yet another street worker has gone missing in the Karakura area. This brings the total up to nine, the first of which only occurred early last week. Authorities are claiming that due to the number of cases, it is likely to be the work of a criminal however there are no leads as of yet. The authorities told us they were still investigating and are optimistic that they will find the person or persons responsible.#

Rukia switched off the television and groaned. It was still quite early; in fact she didn't have to head to work for a while now. Since she couldn't get Ichigo out of her mind she decided to go see him before work.

It was a short distance to the Kurosaki household and so Rukia walked there. The house still looked the same as it did years ago. Time had barely managed to affect the house, yet others in the street had begun to wear away, needing renovations and the like. Rukia knocked lightly on the door and sat back on her heels, expecting to wait for her friend to answer. She was surprised when Ichigo wrenched the door open so soon. His expression wasn't quite happy; in fact he looked quite pissed. He was tired, rings of black encircling his half-closed eyes.

"Hi Rukia..." he muttered sarcastically, "I never remembered asking for a wake-up call?"

"Oh knock it off! I just wanted to see how you're doing?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well, I got a week's leave. I'm not coming in today."

Rukia played along as if she had only just heard the news. She forced herself to look shocked and gasped in amazement. "What? A week's leave?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, you've got some time to clear your head I guess." She patted him on the shoulder and smiled but it seemed to do little to cheer him up.

He looked down at his feet and frowned, "Yeah. This time off will be good for everyone." He slowly looked up and for a while there seemed to be a brighter air about him than usual. He chuckled to himself and grinned, "When I get back I'll be a cheery bloke again!"

The two shared a laugh and Rukia took a step back and turned to leave. "Well you enjoy yourself. We'll clear up your desk work for you." She cursed in the back of her mind. She hated doing reports, but still she kept her smile and hid her irritance from him. "See ya!" she waved and walked off leaving Ichigo on the doorstep, watching her curiously until she was beyond his sight. Then he went back inside and back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Rukia was stuck walking eight blocks to the station. The sun was far more forgiving than the moon at night and rather than intense chills delightful warmth spilled over her from above. Bright light splayed out in all directions and a cheerful chorus of children could be heard as they made their way to school.

With nothing better to do Rukia ran through a few things in her mind...most notably the disappearances of the street workers. There was no doubt that this was a murder case so it wasn't her job to solve the mystery, but if there was a homicidal creep stalking, abducting and killing women off the street then she was in danger. Walking around at night would be quite risky and with her car out of service for three weeks Rukia had no other choice but to walk the mean streets to and from work.

Her train of thought was derailed by the deafeningly loud horn blaring in her ear. She jumped on the spot, startled and spun around to glare at the blue sedan rolling up beside her. The window rolled down and Renji smirked, stifling laughter. "Need a lift?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Might as well." Besides, people were staring at them now. The walk would be nothing more than a parade down embarrassment lane. She sank into the back seat and watched as the world flew by.

"So," she asked timidly, "You hear about another hooker biting the bullet?"

"Huh? I thought they disappeared?" Renji inquired, not turning to look back at her.

"Come on Renji. You'd have to be pretty stupid to think all those 'coincidental' disappearances of prostitutes in the _exact same_ area were all just accidental missing persons. Someone must be killing them and-" The car came to an abrupt stop and Rukia was flung forward in her seat.

Renji shot her a glare that could cut through steel and instantly Rukia fell silent. "They. Went. Missing!" He snarled, emphasising each word while staring daggers at her. Rukia grasped her heart which was beating erratically. It was almost painful. Renji noticed her discomfort and sighed, "Sorry...but there are no more serial killers in Karakura, got it?"

Rukia tried to sink into her seat, to hide. "Yeah...100%"

The two stared at each other in dreadful silence until Renji cursed and returned to his driving. Neither said a word for the rest of the trip.

"_There are no more serial killers in Karakura, got it?"_

* * *

A young schoolboy ventured down the alley in search for a toilet. It was daylight and yet this alley was as dark as night itself. The shadows were absorbed into the narrow space and melded into the darkness. The boy stopped outside a large steel door and he gazed inquisitively upon its scratched surface, mentally debating whether or not to bother knocking. He did so anyway but rather than wait for someone to answer he pushed his entire body-weight into pulling the door open. It used up much of his strength just to get it open and when he did he stumbled inside.

When he did pass beyond into the room, he no longer needed the bathroom.

Slaughterhouse. It was the only word that came to mind. Horrific, monstrous and utterly disgusting. Corpses hung from the walls like cattle, neatly lined up on meat hooks. Parasites festered in the areas where large chunks had been roughly taken away from the rotting flesh which had turned a stale blue colour. The boy wished to scream but his body was compelled to move closer to the onslaught. The scream was caught in his throat alongside a torrent of bile which refused to come out. As he neared one of the bodies, barely a foot or so away he squinted at the head. To big wide eyes stared vacantly at him, the whites turned into a dull grey, blue veins snaking out across them like the vines on a dead tree. The sight would surely remain with him for the rest of his life.

The corpse's lips were curled back into an eternal scream, revealing cracked, blackened gums and yellow teeth. Maggots feasted upon her tongue and inside her mouth, eating their way out through her cheek. However it appeared more like the dead woman was eating them instead. The boy whimpered pitifully and placed a hand on the leathery flesh of her shoulder, just above a nasty incision which revealed glistening white bone beneath her decaying flesh. It was cold, so very cold. Ice would have felt like fire compared to the woman's dad skin. The boy had had more than enough of the horrors of the slaughterhouse and made to leave, but a hooded man blocked his way.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The man's voice was raspy, like someone who had smoked far too many cigarettes. "Her face...It shows so much emotion, such passion. It is almost...Arousing."

The boy fled, running further into the slaughterhouse, pursued by the man who moved as if he were hunting a deer, with expert grace and silence.

The boy stopped in a room styled much like a kitchen, only it smelled strongly of death. The table was set like any other, a lone bowl sitting there. The boy had to stand on his toes to peer over the lip of the bowl and he very much regretted doing so. He screamed so loud that even the deaf would hear his cries of terror. Inside...Inside were scraps of tattered flesh. Red meat from the biggest game of all, humans. The chunks of stale meat still bled, still oozed the thick fluid of death. An obscene sprinkling of salt and herbs adorned them, but worst of all was the shrivelled red lump in the centre. Tiny tentacles reached out towards the boy and it took a moment to comprehend the vile truth. It was a human heart!

"Don't be frightened lad. The meat of the chosen tastes better than anything from a butcher." The man released a sickening laugh, one of maniacal depravity. "Women, now they have a delightful flavour, but...If veal is anything to go by...then the young are even better!" His wicked laughter returned, louder now, rising in pitch as he produced a large carving knife. The dried splatter of past meals had dried up and stained the blade and removing the shiny veneer it would have once had. "Time for the taste test...Give me your arm." His voice dripped with malice, his eyes glowing with twisted excitement.

The boy tried to run, tried to escape, to get as far away from the man as possible...Unfortunately he was knocked down by the sharp and hard-hitting thud of something cold and metallic. It buried itself deep into his back, severing nerves, carving through internal organs and muscle tissue. The boy made no sound as he collapsed to the floor, never to rise again.

* * *

It had taken Rukia and Renji four hours to dust off just one pile of reports and unsigned statements. Now there were just another five to go. Paperwork was the least favourable part of the job. Cop movies glorify the gunfights and car chases and the big raids, but they overlook the endless papers that have to be signed, the warrants and the statements and the reports and just about every detail of the event having to be documented. Any excitement of the actual job is often depleted as soon as you return to the office.

Unfortunately, the trio had left quite a lot of work to pile up on their desks and now with a deadline to meet and one third of their team missing, the meticulous mayhem was finally starting to affect them.

Renji massaged his cramped hand and groaned. "This is inhumane! We've only got two more days to finish all this! It took one day just to do a sixth!"

"Well Renji, maybe if you shut up and work, rather than complain, it'll get done faster!" Rukia leaned over and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. The work was one thing, but she still felt unnerved with Renji's reaction to the recent news. It had taken its toll on her and she could barely concentrate. Her low level of focus was shattered the moment the door behind them burst open, almost falling off its hinges.

Three senior officers stepped out and all eyes fell upon them. Superintendent Jushiro Ukitake stood at the head of the group. The man to his left was Shunsui Kyouraku, a man of similar age to his superior, though less ravaged by the hands of time. His hair was still coloured like gravel and he still moved with the energy of a young man. Kyouraku whistled to get the attention of anyone who wasn't already staring at them. The man to the right stood silently, staring coldly at those who looked up to him.

Ukitake stepped forward and shouted, "Everyone, I have bad news." He had to pause for breath before going on. "We've all heard about the missing night workers, yes?" Most officers nodded. "Well, they are no longer missing. We received an anonymous tip that the bodies are all in an abattoir downtown. I want all units to head there immediately. Seal off the area around it and then await further instructions. Am I clear?"

A collective roar came from the lower ranks, "Yes sir!" The majority of the group rushed out but Rukia and Renji stayed behind. They met each other's gazes and frowned.

"What did I tell you?" Rukia asked.

"Shut up!" Renji huffed, "Anonymous tips are usually wrong!" He rose sluggishly and trudged over to his car. Once again Rukia hopped into the back seat. She was never prone to taking the passenger's side. She didn't know why, it was merely a compulsion of hers. But that was the least of her concerns. Renji adjusted one of his side mirrors and pulled out of the car-park. "Well, it must have wound up the super; even your brother is going in!"

Rukia nodded, "Yeah. Nii-sama only gets sent on the serious homicides...I hope I'm wrong though."

Renji tried to laugh, but the sound that escaped him sounded more like a dry cough. "You're not the only one."

They drove slowly, carefully avoiding the other officers who raced ahead recklessly. They tried to force small talk but the conversation always returned to their job and so after several failed attempt they gave up on talking altogether.

When everyone had arrived at the scene the entire force was arranged around the abattoir. There was a side door into the area, but the front entrance was the focus point. After a moment of tense hesitation, the order was finally given...They went in.

What they discovered would haunt every man to their grave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Catching Up**

Warning: Contains extreme violence and gore. 

There are always things a man should never see...what those officers found was on that list.

Inside the front room was a seemingly normal place. The room was quite bare, eventually leading to a kitchen, and it was there, that the horror began. There was a dead child on the table; its rotten timber frame stained a hideous red. The boy's eyes were missing, same with his tongue. Portions of his flesh were missing, all of it found in a noodle bowl, sprinkled in salt and herbs. The sight caused three officers to throw up, others ran from the room screaming, others trembled on their feet, clenching their eyes shut. A small number were barely affected.

Unfortunately, there was another room...the slaughterhouse. What would normally be bovine corpses, belonged to unfortunate women. Their skin was peeled away, hung on vicious rusted hooks, chunks of meet removed to reveal bones and organs. All wore terrified expressions which even with the mutilation were prominent.

Of those that managed with the child, only half remained unaffected by this.

Renji and Rukia waited in the front room, when the saw fellow officers brush past them screaming and sobbing, they knew to stay put.

"This isn't good...I've only seen the force act like this once before...with Clown." Rukia shivered from something worse than cold. It was fear. Clown was a chapter in the towns past that was supposed to be buried. Now it seemed the past would be dug up again.

"What do you think happened?" At that moment, a fellow officer walked past. Her short blonde hair stood straight up and her eyes were wider than they should ever be.

"You want to know what happened?" She muttered, holding her gaze on the blank wall, rather than them. The group reluctantly agreed. "Hell happened."

"What?" Renji cocked his head.

"That...that was not...that was not murder. It wasn't even slaughter! It was just a fucking abomination!!" The girl collapsed into Renji's arms and cried, her sobs sounding almost like tortured screams. Renji patted her shoulder while giving Rukia a shocked glance. "He...He...Eh ate a fucking kid!!"

The room went silent. Even the girls weeping quietened considerably.

"Ate?" Renji asked, his voice cracking.

"Uh-huh." The girl wiped her eyes. Renji's eyes narrowed and he rose to his feet, but the girl clawed at his legs. "Don't go in there!!"

Byakuya Kuchiki and Superintendent Jushiro Ukitake grimaced at the monstrosity laid out before them.

"Bite marks are in the flesh." Byakuya pointed out, his face, like always cold and morose. "We're dealing with a cannibal."

Ukitake nodded. "What on earth would drive a man to do this? I've only seen this once before and that was..." Ukitake's eyes narrowed and he froze. "...Clown...Shit! It must be a copy-cat killer!"

"No...This is Clowns trademark style. He presents his victims...He prepares them as if it's an exhibition. It's not about the death, it's about his style." Byakuya placed a finger on his chin. "But his presence should not be. That boy, Kurosaki killed him..."

"Exactly! Clown was a fucking nutter, but even he can't escape death!" Ukitake coughed. His whole body shot forward reflexively.

"You're getting yourself too worked up sir. You don't want to make things worse. I'll handle things from here. Take round up those who are done and send them home, they can have the rest of the day off. Tell those who are able, to come see me." Byakuya spoke with an authority which made him seem superior to Ukitake, though he was actually a rank lower.

Ukitake walked off, grasping his stomach. When he was gone, Byakuya sighed. "Clown..."

"You're free to go now." Ukitake yelled at the large number of officers outside, all paler than sheets. "Take the day off! Try and forget. This case will be handled by the homicide squad."

"Lucky we got out huh Rukia?" The red-head looked over at his companion who was staring at her reflection on the boot of the car. "What's wrong?"

"Are you serious? Doesn't it scare you?!"

"What?"

"A large number of grisly murders, evidence of cannibalism, cops who can laugh at a traffic accident running off crying...this means only one thing!"

"What are you on about?!" Renji shook Rukia and she looked into his eyes, an empty facade of calmness in them.

"It w_as_ the Clown!"

"Bullshit! You saw what Ichigo did! We were right behind him! He emptied an entire clip into that guy's brain! It's not hi-"

"IT WAS CLOWN!!" Rukia roared aggressively. She began to breathe heavily, so loud that people inside were coming out to see what was happening. "If he's alive, he'll want vengeance on those who tried to kill him..."

"Rukia..."

"He'll come after us!! You know he will!! He'll fucking tie us up, torture us, kill us! Hell, he'll probably try and rape me!! Then when he's finished he'll sink his dirty rotten teeth into us and-" A thunderous slap silenced her, as well as knocking her to the ground. A series of gasps arose from those nearby. Renji withdrew his hand and closed his eyes.

"He...is...dead! At the worst, this is a copy-cat, but the guy is a pile of bones!! He's still in the morgue if you need proof!"

"Show me."

"What?" Renji stepped away from his friend.

"I said show me! Prove me wrong! Show me I'm a fucking loony and send me to a hospital! Then when you're asleep, you'll wake up with a knife in your chest!!" Rukia gave Renji a stare that was more threatening than any weapon.

"You want to see him, fine! Get in!" He opened the passenger door and Rukia slowly hopped in.

Ichigo sat alone in the cafe. He sat near the window, watching people walk past. Some stopped and stared at him, recognising his face from the news a while ago. When he was accused of the murder of Clown, his angry expression was shown to the world. He was never convicted though as the jury were bribed into saying he was innocent. Ukitake had a lot of power and influence, and would never allow his men to be convicted by murdering a serial killer. It was justified.

Ichigo sighed, staring into the black liquid in his cup. The aroma was suddenly drowned out by the scent of beautiful flowers. Ichigo looked around and his eyes stopped when they crossed a familiar looking girl with long brown hair. The girl seemed to notice him too, waving like a lunatic as she ran across the road, nearly getting run over. She carried a large bouquet.

She walked through the door and smiled warmly as she sat down at Ichigo's table. "Ichigo Kurosaki, is it really you?"

"Yeah...forgive me, but...what was your name again?"

"Orihime! Inoue Orihime!! How can you not remember, we went out for like three months!" She pouted.

"Well, it was back in high school...that was a long time ago. Anyway...sometimes my mind screws up on me...ever since the incident."

"Oh yeah...I heard about that! That evil man who killed your-" She stopped herself from finishing, uncertain whether it was okay to say so. "Um...I'm sorry."

"Thanks..." Ichigo switched the tone of the conversation. "So...you on a date or something?" He gestured at the flowers.

"Oh this? No, I work at the florists just down the road from here!" She giggled.

"Really, I thought you went to university to study biology?" Ichigo cradled his chin in one hand.

"I did, but that guy...when they said he was one, it put me off the subject forever. Anyway, I studied botany but dropped out..." She frowned.

"Why, was it too hard?"

"No, no...It's just that...well; Tatsuke had to move for her job."

"What's that got to do with you dropping out?"

"We both had to move. We lived together and I couldn't possibly pay the full rent and my study fees!" Orihime sighed. "Still, our time over in Tokyo was amazing!"

"What job was it?"

"She became a karate instructor. We stayed there for about four years...then the company went bankrupt and she lost her job."

"That's awful! I bet Tatsuke was upset."

"She was devastated. She really loved her life. She was like an action hero to her students...they adored her, I adored her...but the dojo couldn't stay open. She tried to fight to keep it running, but she couldn't win against the big legal teams. She was so sad...In the end, we moved back here."

"Into the old house?"

"Yeah! The family that owned it apparently fled because of the scares with that killer. Something about him murdering a whole family in the house next-door."

"Yes, that was one of his last acts..." Ichigo groaned at the fact the conversation continued to revolve around that evil man. "So, what does Tatsuke do now?"

"She's an artist!" Orihime beamed.

"Oh right, she was pretty good at that in school...I just never really saw her doing that." Ichigo looked off into the distance, then back at Orihime's bright face.

"She's a real pro! She can paint, sculpt, draw, she's an all-rounder."

"Well, good for her. I'm glad she's happy again."

"Well, no-one can stay sad when they live with me!" Orihime laughed and Ichigo found himself doing the same. It felt good. He had not really felt this happy ever since his day at the warehouse. Orihime was like the cure for sadness. Ichigo placed his hand over Orihime's.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" He asked.

"Tatsuke." She answered blankly. Ichigo furrowed his brow.

"Come again?"

"I'm going out with her...why? Have you got an issue with that?"

"No, no, no! It's just, I never expected you to...take your friendship to that level." Ichigo struggled to find the words.

"Well, we did, and we loved it! It's our anniversary soon."

"Really, when?" Ichigo quizzed.

"Next week...on Friday. It'll be our second year together." Orihime hugged her chest and closed her eyes.

"Well, I wish you the best. So what are the guys doing? I really lost touch ever since we graduated."

"Well, Ishida became a doctor. He works in a clinic near here. Chad's a butcher. He's doing a degree in...Um...I forget, but he's working at the butcher a few streets away to keep the money flowing. Keigo...He's a host on some silly game show. He flirts with every single female guest, but that's Keigo for you. Mizuiro...well, he went to Hawaii again and never came back. I think he lives there now, because he got married last summer."

"Wow. I've missed out on so much. I never even knew where my best buddies went...It's a shame, but at least Rukia stood by me." Ichigo sighed.

"I heard she's a cop too...must be scary." Orihime looked serious for once. "Is she safe?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ichigo leaned over the table to get closer to her.

"That man...rumour has it he is still on the loose!" Orihime stared flatly at her long lost friend.

"But...He's dead! I killed him!" Ichigo stared at his hands. Visions of blood dripping form his palms made him shudder.

"I know...but a guy who seems to be copying him is on the loose. I heard he's been killing all those street workers."

"Who told you?"

"Well, it was a shady looking guy who was sitting in the alleyway a few nights ago. He wore a hoddie, so I never saw his face, but he told me he'd seen the guy walking around with bloody knives a few hours after picking up hookers." Orihime's expression had darkened.

"Orihime, be careful. This guy doesn't sound like a good person. Don't get involved with these things, it's dangerous out there!" Ichigo held her hand and she blushed.

"I don't need to worry. I've got you and Tatsuke to protect me!" She smiled, becoming her usual self again.

"I know...but, still, be careful of strangers. If someone is murdering people around here, you don't want to get involved with the wrong people!"

"Okay..." She frowned. "Hey!" She instantly reverted to her cheery faze, but her sudden outburst made Ichigo jump. "On my anniversary, I should get all the guys together and have a reunion!"

"I'd like that. Well, you better get to work." Ichigo pointed to the flowers.

"Alright...Bye!" Orihime jumped up and bounded out of the store, giggling to herself as she left.

_...That man...Rumour has it he's still on the loose! _

_...Walking around with a bloody knife..._

_...He wore a hoodie, so I never saw his face..._

_...Sitting in the alley a few nights ago..._

_...I don't need to worry!!..._

'Orihime...please be careful..." Ichigo looked at the clouds gathering in the sky.

Morgues are never a happy place, but this time, a feeling of dread and despair took hold of the two rookie officers as they stood in the doorway. The instant chill made them stop in their tracks. The room was a bare white colour, with the exception of the stainless steel bench in the middle of the room. Trays littered with instruments of dissection and study were littered about. Rukia covered her mouth with a hand, disgusted at the tools which looked like something out of a 'Saw' movie.

"Don't worry. There's nothing that can hurt you. These are tools for professionals." Renji led her to a row of drawers. He ran a finger along the name tags and slicked his fingers when he found the right name. He grasped the freezing handle and his hands went blue. He slid the drawer out, extending it about one and a half metres until it chinked and refused to budge anymore.

A large bulge was present inside, covered head to toe with a white sheet. Rukia stared at it.

"See, he's dead. He can't harm us; he's as stiff as a board!" Renji decided to test the theory and punched the chest, only to have his hand sink into something. He yelped like a dog during a thunderstorm and jumped away from the slab.

"Lift the sheet." Rukia whispered.

"Hell no!"

"Lift it...it's the only way to prove it." Rukia spoke calmly, despite the fact she was barely standing, her knees trembled so badly that the bones could be heard rattling.

Renji frowned and reached for the edge of the sheet. He closed his eyes and drew it down. An awful smell entered his nasal passages and he gagged. He tripped over and fell to his knees. He could only see Rukia's legs, but they were stiffer than a plank of wood. "Rukia...? What do you see?"

Rukia made a strange hiccupping noise, and then she collapsed. Renji caught her before she landed head first on the stone hard floor. Her eyes were wide, yet she had passed out. The sight of her made Renji shiver. "What the fuck happened?! Rukia?! Rukia?!" He got no response and slowly, using the drawers beside him, propped himself up. His eyes widened at the display of pure evil.

Inside where a pile of organs, but no body. A large cloth was covering the intestines, a message scrawled in blood. "I never forget..." Renji read aloud, his heart stopping completely. He screamed and slammed the drawer shut, carrying Rukia out of the morgue as fast as he possibly could.

The next day, Ichigo woke up early. He managed to fall asleep early last night, so he wouldn't need to sleep in. He poured himself a cup of tea and sipped loudly at the delicious liquid. He groaned as the searing hot drink poured down his throat. It destroyed any tiredness in his boy, but it gave him heartburn, so he had to put the drink aside for a minute until the burning settled. He sat near the front door, where the couch and TV were placed. Even though his father had moved out, taking his sisters with him, he kept the house in the same order. He also kept the mattress in his bedroom closet, where he and Rukia would mess around back when they were dating. He realised that he had been single ever since he broke up with her which was four years ago. They had a good run, but when they were signed onto the homicide cases, they never found the time for each other. Now that things were calm again, it would be a wise move to get back with her.

'Knock, knock'

The rapping sound startled him and he nearly spilled his tea. He ambled over to the door and gazed quizzically at Orihime. She was dressed in a slightly see-through beach dress with bright floral patterns. She seemed very energetic despite being six in the morning.

"Hi Orihime...What are you up to?" Ichigo rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I organised that reunion! We're going to the beach!" Orihime grinned broadly.

"You organised it already? That was fast!" Ichigo gave her a clap.

"So, are you coming?" Orihime chirped.

"Sure, just wait a sec and I'll get changed. Have a seat; I'll only be a minute." As Ichigo jogged upstairs, Orihime sat down on the couch. The mantle piece had several pictures. One of Ichigo and his family at a festival, another of him and Rukia in police uniforms posing like actors in an action movie. The next one was of Orihime and Ichigo sitting on a park bench at sunset. It was a dazzling picture. The fourth and final one was of Masaki, Ichigo's late mother. She frowned at the memories associated with the photo.

"Alright, let's hit the beach!" Ichigo arrived dressed in beach clothes with a blue towel draped over one shoulder. He looked happy, a rarity for Ichigo. He always scowled, even when he was in a good mood, but for once he was smiling like an overexcited little kid. Together they walked out to a red convertible. Tatsuke sat in the passenger seat, her face lighting up when she finally saw Ichigo.

"Hey! Long time no see, Kurosaki!" She waved and opened the side door for him. Ichigo sank into the comfortable padded seat and gazed at the bright sky. Life may still turn out alright after all.

"So, will Rukia come?" Orihime interrupted Ichigo's train of thought.

"What? Um...probably, just drop by and ask." Ichigo gave simple directions and the car rolled down the road before gaining speed. "Nice ride! How did you afford this?"

"Well, my mother died a few months ago. My dad was already gone, so there was no-one else to give the inheritance to. She may have been the worst woman I know, but I paid for a nice funeral for her anyway." Orihime sighed. "I'm the last one in my family now...I need someone to carry on my name."

"Hey, don't say stuff like that! Today is about fun!" Tatsuke patted Orihime's hair. "We need your smile or else the world will go cloudy." Orihime giggled and the noise brought warmth to Ichigo's heart.

The car parked outside a small house with a red shingled roof. The door was open and a familiar young woman stepped out of her house in police uniform. She froze when she saw everyone and dropped a folder full of sheets. They spilled out everywhere, but she ignored it and bounded up to the car. Her smile seemed a bit shaky, but it was early...she was probably just tired.

"Hi guys! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Well, we've organized a reunion party at the beach. We want you to come, unless you're too busy..." Orihime stared at the pile of papers on the front porch.

"Oh no! I can come. My boss gave people an early day off yesterday because people were getting sick. I can just lie and say I fell ill." Rukia sounded like she was lying, but no-one pointed it out or took much notice. She hurried back to the porch were she gathered the papers and went back inside. A few minutes later she came out with a towel, wearing a pair of denim shorts and a loose white shirt. She hopped into the back with Ichigo and hugged him.

"Hey, I thought you two broke up." Tatsuke said.

Ichigo gazed at Rukia, confused. "We did..."

"Oh, sorry, it's just...I was worried about you last night!" Rukia went red in the face and fell silent. The car's engine roared into life and they drove off.

The group chatted about their recent lives to pass the time. Everyone laughed and joked. It felt like the good old days in high school, a welcome distraction from the terrifying message at the morgue and the mass murder yesterday...

Please review. I want to know how things are going so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Ray Of Light**

Byakuya Kuchiki studied the forensic photographs taken from the scene. The photographers did a second-rate job as they could barely stomach the carnage that had taken place. It was sickening, but Byakuya was a reserved gentleman, emotions did not interfere with his work, he kept them separate, just like his family.

There were many similarities to the victims of Clown years ago...but Byakuya didn't want to jump to insane conclusions. He overheard that his sister and her companion had checked out the morgue yesterday, not that it was any of their business. Those two left homicide with the fiery haired rapscallion years ago.

Byakuya frowned and put the photos away. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"This is a very well planned murder. It's almost scary..."

The car stopped on an old road with a slight dusting of sand. The four reunited friends jumped out and walked swiftly through a small bush path to a small beach. The beach only stretched about one kilometre and was deserted save a few familiar faces.

Keigo was talking to Chad and Uryu, waving his arms in a childish fashion...It was the same old Keigo. Uryu noticed us and raised a hand in greeting. The others turned around and cheered, although Keigo sounded more like a siren going off.

"Rukia!! It's been so long!!" When his eyes fell on Ichigo he froze. He smiled broader than before and charged at him. "-"

Ichigo jumped in the air and side kicked the boy in the face. "-GO!" Keigo flew backwards landing in a pile of yellow sand. He coughed up grains of it and everyone laughed.

"Freaking hell Chad! You're taller than a skyscraper!" The man was already a giant in high school, now he was a monster! He towered over everyone, especially Rukia, who was the smallest member of the group. He was almost a metre taller than her.

"I know. I have to duck to get into the butchers. It's really annoying." This resulted in laughter. Then Ishida told of how he had become a local physician, replacing Ichigo's father.

"Once Isshin left, a job in medicine arose and so I took it. The pay's excellent and you meet heaps of nice people!"

"I always though Ichigo would become a doctor." Keigo muttered. Everyone stared at him and said in unison: "you have to be smart to be a doctor." Another wave of laughter washed over them.

"So, where is Mizuiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Bastard went off to Hawaii with his girlfriend. They got married and bought a house." Keigo looked immensely jealous of his friend. "I've been bored out of my mind!"

"How? You're on national TV!" Tatsuke said.

"Oh yeah! Obstacle course is a great show...I meet so many beautiful ladies!" Keigo grinned.

"Yeah, too bad none of them like you!" Tatsuke said, cutting down Keigo like a tree. He chuckled then looked out at the water.

"Anyone else want to just dive in?"

"Okay!" Orihime slipped out of her dress into a yellow bikini with floral prints. "Race ya!" She and Keigo ran off like excited children. Tatsuke sprinted after them. The others looked at each other and shrugged.

Rukia pulled down her denim shorts and Ichigo wolf whistled. "Never thought I'd see you strip ever again after we broke up, but I was wrong."

"Shut up Ichigo!" Rukia smirked. Bet you can't beat me to the water!"

"You're on!!" Ichigo and his former girlfriend raced off, leaving Ishida and Chad to follow reluctantly.

The water had a cold edge to it which made Rukia's skin crawl. She and Ichigo both hit the water at the same time; both made loud gasps when they realized how cold the ocean water was. Ichigo made a high pitched squeal and Rukia pointed and laughed, oblivious to a large wave which hit her so hard she was knocked underwater. She came up spluttering and wiping sea water from her eyes. Everyone around her stared down, for a reason she did not pinpoint until it was too late. The bottom half of her red two-piece had come undone, slowly drifting off in the current. She yelped and dove after it, submerging her body as she redressed herself, knotting the side-tie three times for safe measure.

Ichigo and Keigo wolf whistled, resulting in hysterical laughter. Rukia snarled and tackled Ichigo into the cold sea, resulting in him wailing about the cold. She then dunked him and chuckled when he spat out sea water, much like she had. The two wrestled in the water while everyone watched.

"This is great! Such a great day to spend with some great people!" Tatsuke raised a hand in the air. "Who's with me?!" Everyone, excluding the bickering couple cheered and raised a fist, like some kind of army salute.

Orihime watched Ichigo and Rukia for a while. Tatsuke approached her and she whirled around and splashed her chest, making her stagger back gasping. "Splash fight!" Orihime giggled, spraying another wave at her partner. Soon enough, even the guys got involved, having a water fight. Chad sent a wave that put Mother Nature to shame, drenching the entire group and sending them to the sandbank, spluttering and coughing.

"Bloody hell! Was that a Tsunami?!" Ichigo yelled jokingly. He prepared to exact revenge on Chad when a natural wave crashed into him, knocking straight back down again.

"It's a good thing we're the only ones here." Ishida muttered. "We probably look like a bunch of kids!"

"So what?!" Tatsuke chuckled. "Being a kid is great! No job, no worries, just fun!"

_And no serial killers..._

Rukia brushed aside the dark thought and body surfed a wave closer to shore. She then swam back out to the others, brushing back her slick, wet hair. She then began talking to Orihime. The two sexes split up into two groups, chatting in the waist deep water.

"Damn Ichigo. How could you break up with Rukia?! She's fucking great! Just look at her!" Keigo ogled Rukia without a hint of subtlety.

"It was tough, but I'm hoping we can get back together soon." Ichigo joined in, watching the girl of his dreams.

"Ask her at the barbeque later. Around all of us, she's bound to say yes!" Keigo suggested. Ichigo stared at him odd.

"Why are you giving me suggestions? Normally you would try and jump on her like a horny puppy." The joke made Chad chuckle deeply, but Keigo's face went sour.

"Dude, I know she's meant for you! I've matured since high school."

"Really? Your TV show begs to differ." Ichigo replied.

"Oh shut up!" Keigo looked in the other direction at the sun high in the sky. "How long have we been in here for?"

Ishida took out a waterproof watch. "We've been about four hours."

"Damn, it's not even midday yet!" Keigo almost cried. "What are we gonna do? We can't have a barbeque this early!"

"Well, I'm sure there are things to do to pass the time. We can...have a sandcastle competition?"

"Tatsuke would win! She's an artist!" Chad mumbled.

"Well, why don't we make her a judge instead?" Ichigo suggested.

"Ok, fine." Keigo nodded and the two groups joined again.

Orihime and Ichigo stared at each other, both about to say something. In the end, they blurted it out at the same time. "Sand castle competition!!"

Everyone found a patch of sand and began work. Ichigo and Rukia glared at each other as they went about gathering sand and piling it up.

Chad scooped a large trench out of the ground and then made a small pile in the centre of the crater.

Ishida started making four towers in a square formation.

Keigo made half-spherical mounds.

After two hours, everyone had a work of art to finish. Ichigo studied Rukia, leaning over fixing up a lower section of her castle. Ichigo slyly crept over and scooped up a handful of sand. Rukia did not notice the shadow behind him, but she quickly noticed the grainy sand pouring down into her butt. She yelped and jumped up, scooping it out with a red face. Ichigo laughed so hard he fell backwards into his own creation, destroying one side of it. Rukia scowled at him and threw sand at his face.

Another hour passed and the afternoon light settled in. Everyone was finishing up. Rukia finished early this time and started to walk towards the ocean.

"Where are you going?!" Ichigo called out, despite being close to her.

"I'm washing the sand out. If I leave it in there I'll give birth to a sand castle!" everyone cracked up at the joke and she sat in the water, hiding the fact that her lower body was bare. When she was satisfied she returned and gazed at the incredible monuments around her. Everyone stepped back and Tatsuke stared in disbelief.

"Damn! These are pretty good!"

"Pretty good my ass!" Ichigo growled.

Tatsuke studied Rukia's. It looked like an ancient Japanese castle, almost as if it was from a samurai movie. Ichigo's was a medieval castle with small archers atop the turrets.

"You two should quit the police force and make sand sculptures!" Tatsuke nodded in approval at her own words, and then moved on.

Chad's was a small, two storey tower with a large moat and a surrounding village. Tatsuke applauded his effort and then looked at Ishida's, four tall spires which joined together in the middle via connecting bridges. A fifth spire was in the centre.

She glared at Keigo's sculpture...A naked woman made out of sand. "It's not a castle...but...That is still a good job. Keigo laughed until Tatsuke stepped on one of the legs.

"Hey!!"

She then stopped at Orihime's. It looked like a futuristic army base. It even had little tiny soldiers running about, as well as realistic looking mounted guns on the walls.

After ten minutes, Tatsuke lifted Orihime's arm, declaring her the winner. The group cheered and walked into the water to wash off the sand from their hands and legs. A repeat of before occurred. After another water fight, the drenched friends walked to a cabin at the edge of the beach which had a public barbeque and a few seats. By then, the sun was low on the horizon, casting its orange reflection on the rippling water. Everyone stared at the beautiful scene before unloading food from their cars.

The scent of the food wafted over to the group who sat on the chairs arranged on the sand, out in the late afternoon breeze. The sky was turning a dark red and everyone watched it, their minds emptied of anything before then.

Ichigo shuffled his chair until it was right next to Rukia's. She noticed the move and studied him curiously. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Rukia...I've been thinking."

"Here it comes!" Keigo yelled.

"We make a good couple...Our lives are calming down and...I was wondering if, you know...We could give _us _another chance?" He spread his arms out and waited for the answer. Rukia seemed stunned at his question.

_Our lives aren't calming down...our lives are in grave danger...but then again...If we are to die soon, we might as well enjoy it to the last moment...Oh, what the hell!!_

Rukia leapt into his arms and they kissed passionately. Keigo raised his beer and cheered, inciting the others to raise their own drinks. The celebration continued until the food was ready.

"Hey, if you guys are done, the foods ready!"

Ichigo pulled away from the kiss. "Fuck the food! This is better!" Ichigo then returned to what he was doing. The others feasted while watching the newly reformed couple. Eventually, Ichigo and Rukia wandered over and ate at the left over's. The food was almost cold, but it still tasted perfect.

Ichigo raised his longneck into the now dark sky. "Hey everybody! Let's make a toast!" Before continuing, Ichigo downed the whole thing, wiping foam from his lips, then taking out another longneck and raising it. "A toast." He said drunkenly. "To the perfect day, perfect mates and the perfect girl!" He grabbed Rukia by the arm and dragged her into his arms. "Come on!" Everyone raised their glasses and they clanged together. Everyone then drank more, until they were all a drunken mess.

At seven o'clock, the group were stuck in a state of booze fuelled excitement. "Let's play strip poker!" Keigo shouted randomly.

"We don't have cards!" Chad muttered.

"Then..." Keigo looked around as if the answer was written in the sand. "Let's play...Skinny dipping!" He removed his clothes and ran madly into the dark blue water. He howled like a banshee when he tripped over and face planted into the ankle deep waves.

Rukia and Ichigo shrugged, removing each other's clothes, then ran off. The others remained reserved and stayed at the cabin to watch.

Ichigo and Rukia froze in the shallow area. "Oh my god! Movie scene!! Movie scene!" Rukia flicked back her hair and gazed seductively at Ichigo. "Oh, Ichigo, I love you with the deepest passion!" She imitated cliché romance movies as she spoke. She then performed a melodramatic faint, placing the back of her fore-arm on her forehead and closing her eyes. She fell back, landing in Ichigo's arms. "Take me!" They then rolled in the shallows struggling to kiss with their hysterical laughter.

"I think I see somebody!" Keigo blurted his voice somewhere nearby. He rode a wave to the others and frowned. "There's somebody at the sand castles...I think he's rooting my sand woman!" He guffawed and pointed. Ichigo and Rukia turned and saw nothing. "Oh, he's gone! I think I scared him off!" Keigo sighed.

"Well, it's pretty late 1et's head back." Ichigo stared at his own bare body. "We should get dressed.

"Naked 'Bay watch'!" Rukia mocked the famous slow motion run. Ichigo gawked at her lower back as she ran. He eventually ran after her.

When they returned and got dressed, Tatsuke groaned. "Alright! I've seen enough naked people for one day. Let's turn in!"

"Wait! I want to see what that guy did to my artwork!" Keigo jogged over to his sculpture and froze. "What the...fuck?!"

"What is it?!" Ishida asked.

"You might want to come see this Ichigo...You're a cop..." Keigo's voice was serious, fearful. Ichigo and Rukia ran ahead of the others and stood beside Keigo, looking at the sand woman...ho now had her stomach slit open and filled with real innards. The throat was slashed and real blood was sprayed all over the sculpted wound. Above it was a message: 'Watch the ladies...they're first!'

"Oh fuck!" Rukia turned away and dropped to her knees. Tatsuke cursed and Orihime threw up.

"What the hell! Are those real?!" Keigo knelt down and touched the organs, shrieking at the sticky texture.

"Keigo, get back! This is all real stuff." Ishida adjusted his glasses. "It's all human as well."

Everyone's stomachs were churning. Their perfect day had ended worse than any nightmare. From within the branches of a nearby tree, a hooded man watched silently, his unnaturally large grin flecked with blood. "Heed my advice...or your friends will suffer...but not as much as you...Kurosaki Ichigo!"

This chapter may have been very calm, but next time, the blood will flow and the terror shall commence! 

Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

**He's Not Bluffing**

Somebody is going to die...and it isn't pretty! You have been warned!

The group all stared horrified at the grim message and the image below it.

"Who did it?! Keigo, you saw him didn't you?!"

"No, well...sort of...I don't know! He wore a hood so I couldn't make out any details." Keigo struggled to recall what the man looked like. The word 'hood' made most of the group freeze in paralysed fear.

"A hood?" Orihime asked.

"Yes." Keigo looked at the blood in the sand, his face pale. "This is just...weird!! Who would do this?!"

"I know!" Rukia said, her expression grave. All eyes fell on her. Everyone's expressions read: "Who?!" Rukia sighed and glared at the human internal organs stuffed into the pit of sand that was the sculptures stomach. "The killer...is Clown!"

Everyone was taken aback by his words. "What?!"

"Clown?! He's dead!!"

"No way!"

No-one believed her, even Ichigo. "Rukia...he is dead! I shot him twelve times in the face! He is not going to get back up!"

"His body is not in the morgue! We checked and his body was gone, he left his calling card...a pile of guts and message written in blood! He said He doesn't forget!! He is very much alive and he want's us dead!!" Rukia began to hyperventilate, her shoulders heaving. Orihime helped her stay on her feet and Ichigo crossed over to her, cradling her chin in his hands.

"Rukia...It's alright, I believe you. If Clown is out, then his target is me! I won't let him get you...I mean that for everyone here! I will protect you all! If that creepy son of a bitch wants to dance, then I'll face him!!" Ichigo's words made them calmer...but not by much.

"Ichigo...you know who the guy is...you could call in for a search of something!" Keigo yelled anxiously.

"Yes, we have pictures of his face when he was dead, so we'd know his original face and the one I made for him. I'll go to the station and sort that out. For now, I want everyone to hang out in a group. No-one can be alone!"

"I don't need someone to watch my back! I'm capable of that myself!" Ishida snapped.

Ichigo was in no mood for arguments. "Fine, just be careful! Everyone else, stay close and keep in contact! I'll do what I can and catch up later!" The groups split up. Chad and Keigo followed each other. Ishida drove off alone. Orihime gave the two cops a lift home and they then took Ichigo's car to the station. They had wasted a lot of time and it was getting very late, almost ten o'clock now.

The two shaken officer burst into the station, causing those seated at desks to look up in unison.

"Ichigo? You're on leave aren't you?"

"I have more pressing matters!" Ichigo stomped past and opened Ukitake's office door without knocking. The white haired man was startled at the rude entrance and he nearly fell off of his chair.

"Mr Ukitake, we have terrible news!" Rukia began.

"What is it, Ms Kuchiki and Mr Kurosaki?"

"We have reason to believe that Clown is at large! He has sent us a threat and his body is missing from the morgue!" Ichigo spoke in a deep, serious tone.

"That cannot be!" Ukitake glared at them. "We know this killer is using similar tactics to Clown, but that man is long dead!"

"Then look at this!" Rukia hurled a photograph to her superior and watched his eyes widen and his mouth quiver. "This was taken at the morgue. This is where Clowns body should be...that was what we found."

"No...This is impossible! He's been dead for years! He couldn't have just got up on his feet and left!" Ukitake was shaking.

"We are quite sceptical as well, but this man is out there somewhere!"

"So, what do we do?" Ukitake asked.

"Well, start off with a city-wide search for a Mr Ichimaru Gin." Rukia met her superiors gaze.

"No." Ichigo interjected. "He wouldn't be so stupid as to keep his name. He's smarter than that! We need to think of where this guy is hiding. The murders must all have a connection, a link of some sort. Clown doesn't kill for sport, there is always a reason. Sir, could you tell Byakuya to check out the locations of the murders as well as the backgrounds of the victims to see if anything links up."

"Ichigo...I've been thinking. If Clown is indeed making threats to you, then maybe it would be best to put you on the case."

"What?!" Ichigo nearly collapsed.

"I know you've been through some nasty stuff, but you are an incredible investigator! You caught this psycho once, you can do it again!" Ukitake pressed.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear you refuse. We really need you. You faced him before. You know how he kills, how he thinks, what he looks like, everything! Only you can track him down and finish him off for good!" Ukitake sighed. "But it's your call. I know I can't force you..."

"I...I..." Ichigo couldn't even form words.

"Ichigo...it's time to make your choice. Come back to homicide, or stab us in the back and watch as more people die. Choose now." Ukitake smirked, he had cornered Ichigo. He knew he was twisting his words to sway him, but Ichigo could not walk away.

Ichigo closed his eyes. "No."

"Huh?!" Rukia stared at him, Ukitake scowled, something the old man rarely ever did.

"I won't rejoin the homicide squad. I won't hunt this guy down. It's Byakuya's job to-"

Ichigo was interrupted when Ukitake's fist slammed on his desk creating a resonating boom which made him freeze. "Dammit Ichigo! This is not some little teen thug stealing handbags! This is a fucking monster who wants your head!! Are you so thick you can't understand what is happening?!" Ukitake roared, his face going red. His hands were shaking. It was rare for him to ever lose his temper or yell...it was a surprise for him as much as it was to the others. "Clown addressed the threat to you! He want's revenge on you! This whole case revolves around you, and you want to turn your back on us?!"

Ichigo was silent, but his expression did not falter.

"Maybe you haven't caught onto this yet...but you are not his only target." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "You're his main focus, but the way this guy works...he firstly takes down everything around his target. I'm talking about friends, co-workers...and family!" The last part made Ichigo shudder. "This guy is smart! He probably knows where Yuzu and Karin are."

"Shut up you bastard!" Ichigo growled.

"Karin's got a boyfriend now, right?" Ukitake asked. "Her first love. Do you want her to die so young? She's only in high school. Same goes for Yuzu." Ukitake stared daggers at his fiery haired opponent. Ichigo gave the same look back. "Isshin's getting old. He's not the young stallion he used to be. Clown could easily take him out."

"Shut up! This isn't funny!" Ichigo felt tears roll down his face.

"Look at yourself Kurosaki! You're a mess! You let your mother's death weaken you, just when you need that strength the most!"

"Fuck you!! Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!!" Ichigo almost charged at the super, but Rukia held him back, barely.

"IF you back down now, more people will die like Masaki. Don't think you were the only one affected. He killed forty-nine innocent people! People with families! Stop being so selfish and think about the families destroyed every second you waste not finding Clown!"

Ichigo closed his eyes and cursed. "You're on your own!" He grunted as he wrenched the door open. He slammed it shut behind him. Rukia followed quickly, leaving Ukitake alone in his office, his eyes focused on the door.

"Ichigo, you son of a bitch! You don't know what might happen while you're sitting at home. While you're doing small theft cases and drug busts...people you love are gonna die! I wish for your sake that you come to your senses before that happens!"

"Ichigo, what the hell?! What is wrong with you?" Rukia grabbed him by the arms and stopped him. He turned to her with a glare that could burn through stone.

"Let me go!" He growled. Rukia whimpered and let go.

"Are you alright?" She asked, despite knowing the answer.

"I'm fine! I'm getting out of here. See you later." Ichigo stormed off, arousing suspicious glances from all present. Rukia watched him go with a concerned expression. She was more worried about him than anyone else, even though someone close to him would be first to die...but who?

Ichigo broke the speed limit as he drove home, ignoring the angry shouts of pedestrians he narrowly avoided running down. He arrived at his home, still in a bitter mood. His car scratched the gutter as it turned into the drive-way. Ichigo cursed as he inspected the damage. He stabbed his keys into the lock and twisted the key. The door was locked, that meant it was unlocked before he got here... Ichigo tried again and the door opened. He cautiously scanned the area, despite it being pitch black.

_If only I brought my gun..._

Ichigo turned on the lights to the front room and thankfully, it was bare. No sign of entry, he must have forgotten to lock the door. Still, it felt like someone had been standing in his living room, for some reason staring at his photos. Ichigo ignored the strange vision and walked into the kitchen. He still had a sandwich left over from the morning. He was going to eat it hours ago, but Orihime took him to the reunion.

Ichigo shuddered at the memory of the grim message. Clown was serious, but he would wait for a while, like he used to, taunting the force, then waiting for the response before killing again. The cops would have time to do some searching before someone would be in danger.

Ichigo took a bite of the sandwich. The meat tasted strange...Ichigo set it aside and noticed something on the fridge door. He stared at the torn off piece of note-paper and studied the unfamiliar handwriting.

_Hello Ichigo, _

_I heard you and the gang all went to the beach for a reunion party. I'm sorry I couldn't make it, I was too far away. I'll make it up to you and see you all as soon as I can._

The message sounded like it was written by Mizuiro, but the rest shattered that thought.

_By the way, I was in your house today. It feels like home, even though I've not been inside many times. Anyway, I got hungry and raided your fridge, but don't worry...I left a few of my favourite snacks behind for you._

Ichigo frowned and put the note down. He placed his hand on the fridge door, feeling a cold feeling that made his blood freeze. He tugged gently and the door opened, making its loud humming even louder. He opened the door slowly, feeling the blast of freezing air before he could look inside. He studied the top shelf. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a block of chocolate that was half-eaten.

The next shelf down was the same. A carton of eggs and a bag of ham slices.

He looked at the next shelf down. It was the middle shelf with two more beneath it. It stored some meat that was defrosted. Some steak and chicken, but nothing was different from last time he saw it.

The next shelf was the same. It had a tub of margarine, a few rashers of bacon in a plastic bag and a plate of odd looking sausages.

Ichigo scanned the shelf again and stared at the weird sausages. He took out the plate and counted ten of them.

_Funny, I don't remember getting snags...maybe that's what was left...oh my god...no...NO!!!_

Ichigo stared at the hardened part on the ends...they were nails...finger-nails! They weren't sausages, they were human fingers!! Ichigo screamed and dropped the plate. He ran from the room and ran to the phone. He tried to dial a number, but nothing worked, he just experienced the dial tone. In a fit of panic he yelped like a dog that has had someone step on its tail.

_My mobile! It's upstairs!!_

Ichigo sprinted up the stairs, almost tripping several times. He burst into his bedroom, his eyes wide and his skin whiter than bone. He picked up his phone and noticed a message icon on the screen. He ignored it and rang the station. He was so scared he didn't recognise the voice that answered, he merely yelled out his situation into the speaker. When he heard that a unit was on the way, he hung up and studied the message. It was from no number.

He pressed the button to open it and his eyes narrowed.

_There is no such thing as monsters under the bed...but there is something there._

Ichigo fell to his knees, unsure whether it was from curiosity or fear, hoping it was the latter. He knelt down so he could see under the bed. He saw a dark lumpy mass, but it was too dark to make out what it was. He fearfully reached for his phone and turned on the flashlight. A blue LED flashed, illuminating the room. He then aimed the flash under his bed.

A limbless and headless torso lay there. It was naked, revealing large breasts stained in the dried up trails of blood droplets. Ichigo felt something rise from his stomach and he covered his mouth, struggling to get up. He staggered into the bathroom and lifted the toilet seat, only to stare into Orihime's face. Her head was stuffed into the toilet; the ragged cut on the base of her neck was still bleeding. Ichigo collapsed to the floor and emptied his stomach, then threw up pale fluid for a few minutes afterwards. When he had nothing else to purge, he curled into a ball and sobbed until the police arrived.

A shy girl at the phones yelped as someone screamed into the phone. She held it away from her ear until it quietened. She had heard the address and wrote it down on a notepad beside her. "Okay, a unit is on the way. Stay calm and-" They hung up. The girl frowned.

"What was that Momo?" Rukia approached her. She looked really sad, nearly depressed. Momo stuttered.

"Um...I received call from a man. He said it was an emergency. Something about his fridge. This is the address." She handed the small sheet to Rukia who gasped. "What is it?"

"Is this the address?!"

"Yes. Why, what's wrong with it?"

"This is Ichigo's house!" Rukia yelled frantically. "Where's Renji?! Get him immediately! Tell him to meet me there!"

"Wait, I don't know where he-" Rukia had already ran off into the street, jumped into a car and drove off. Momo looked around anxiously. "Renji? Are you here?"

"He's in the can." A bald officer strolled up to her, a beer in one hand, and a file in the other.

"Oh, Ikkaku...Ichigo just rang up. He's in trouble...Rukia's on her way, but she told me to get Renji and send him there." Momo averted her gaze. "I hope he's okay..."

"What, Ichigo? Of course he is! That guy took down Clown! I think he can manage with whatever it is." Ikkaku laughed briefly. "Ichigo in danger! What a joke!"

"I hope you're right..." Momo stared at the phone, remembering the fear in his voice and his frenzied screaming.

Rukia parked outside Ichigo's house. The Kurosaki clinic still resembled the place she had stayed in during her teen years. She knocked on the door and it swung open. It mustn't have been closed at all. Rukia unholstered her gun, pointing it up in the air. She held the weapon beside her face and looked around.

"Hello? Ichigo?" She heard no response. She tip-toed silently through the front room. When she neared the kitchen, she noticed a large mess on the floor. Things had been thrown about and dropped, but never cleaned.

She heard a low sound which made her freeze. It sounded strange. She followed the sound and stopped at the foot of the stairs. She placed a foot on the first and it creaked so loud it made her hairs rise on the back of her neck. She went up slowly, the sounds so loud it was almost painful.

The awkward noise was louder and clearer now. It sounded almost like someone weeping, only in a deeper register. She stopped at the top of the stair and looked around. There was no sign of forced entry, or anything suspicious, only the deep sobbing...which was coming from the bathroom. She took a step towards it and heard a loud sniff, then the crying resumed. She passed Ichigo's room. The door was wide open. The lights were on, but there was nobody in there. She continued on, realising that the noise was making her blood run cold. Her entire body was shivering, yet it was pleasantly warm in the house.

She stopped by the bathroom door. It was open a crack. She peeked inside and saw a wet red trail leading out from the toilet to something else. She pushed the door open and saw Ichigo huddled up in the corner, facing away from her. The bloody trail stopped with him and it had formed a puddle beneath him. He was sobbing as he rocked back and forth.

"Ichigo...are you hurt? Do you need an ambulance?" Ichigo did not move, or say anything. Rukia stepped into the room and an acrid smell assaulted her nose. It smelt similar to the fetid stench in the morgue, only to a lesser extent. She looked in the toilet bowl. The water was dark red and the white porcelain was slick with the gross liquid. She turned away and brought her attention back to Ichigo who was still crying like a child in the corner. She could see him side on now, hugging something to his chest. It was brown and red and appeared to be about the size of a soccer ball.

Ichigo turned to face her. Rukia squealed when she saw his face. His mouth was covered in blood and his eyes were bloodshot and rimmed in black. Tears were running freely down his face and his lower jaw quivered hysterically.

"Ichigo...what happened?!" Rukia took another step closer and noticed the object in his hands. It was covered in something similar to hair, soaking wet hair...

When got closer, she noticed that it really was hair. "Ichigo...what is that?"

Ichigo made a gurgling noise and he shakily extended his hands, revealing the object in his grip. It was Orihime's head!!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhhh!!" Rukia was so startled she jumped into the wall, knocking herself to the floor. Ichigo brought Orihime's severed head to his chest and hugged it again, stroking her hair as if she were his child. "Ichigo, you have to tell me! What the fuck happened?!" Rukia's eyes were wide enough to fall out of her skull.

Ichigo frowned at her, his bloody lips parting to utter one word: "Clown."

Poor Orihime...She did not deserve that. Anyway, will this jarring event bring Ichigo into action, or will he quit the force forever?! Who is next on Clowns list? Who is safe? Is the killer Ichimaru Gin, or someone else?! Find out in the next thrilling installment of 'Clown :('


	5. Chapter 5

**Race Against Time**

This chapter contains gore and a little bit of IchiRuki. Read and review!!

Two hours after the initial emergency call, a vast mass of police cars were parked outside the Kurosaki clinic. Rukia had called for backup and six cars were sent in. Renji led the pack inside, finding Rukia on the couch in the front living room. Ichigo was wrapped in a blanket next to her, his eyes wide and his expression showing a fear that was stronger than any other.

"What happened?" Renji asked.

Rukia closed her eyes. "Ichigo hasn't told me much, but I inspected the house and found some horrible discoveries. There's a note in the kitchen, no doubt it was written by Clown, or at least someone working for him. He mentioned being in the house for the first time in a while, meaning he has had access to the house for a long time. He wrote about leaving snacks behind, and as a sick joke he left human fingers behind. I'm assuming they belong to Inoue Orihime, as her dismembered corpse is upstairs."

"Orihime? Wasn't that your friend? The one who-" Renji was interrupted by Rukia's confirmation.

"Yes. Her torso is under Ichigo's bed; her head is in the bathroom. Her limbs have not been found as of yet, but I'm sure you'll find them somewhere." Rukia placed an arm around Ichigo. "I'll take care of Ichigo. He's suffering from shock. Also, if Clown has such easy access to this house, it wouldn't be wise to have him stay here."

"Agreed." Ukitake walked through the front door, his gaze cast on Ichigo. "This probably isn't the time, but now you see what I meant Ichigo. We need your skills in finding this guy before another friend dies!"

"Sir, we can talk about it later, right now he needs to forget about this. I'll take him back to my place. I'll bring him into the station tomorrow."

"Alright, Good night Kuchiki." Ukitake waved as she left. He then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is bad."

"In what way, sir?" Byakuya approached silently.

"If your sister is getting so close to Ichigo, her life will be in danger more than Ichigo's. I don't want to see her hurt, it would break my heart."

"The way you speak...it's as if you are her father." Byakuya commented. "Well, my officers seem to grow on me. I've watched her progress from a beginner to a diligent investigator...I'm proud of her in a way. Aren't you?"

"Yes, but not enough to speak of it." Byakuya stated coldly.

"That's a bit harsh. She is a great girl." Ukitake defended her like a parent would.

"Indeed, but she has fallen in with the wrong crowds."

"What? You mean Ichigo and Renji?"

"Yes." Byakuya looked down at the floor. "It is men like them that lead her to my disapproval."

"Why? They haven't done anything-"

"Now is not the time for this sir, we have work to do." Byakuya ended the conversation with a fierce glare. Ukitake nodded and let the man search the house.

Rukia gazed at the city as it flitted past them as they drove around. The street lights lit up the car for half a second before sending the car into darkness again. Ichigo was silent, his gaze focused out the window at nothing in particular. He wouldn't talk, it was creepy.

Rukia was beside him during his traumatic discovery of his mother. For several months he would be quiet, but he would still talk. His sudden silence was terrifying...even worse were his bloody lips. He must have kissed Orihime's head at some point, but that thought was just disturbing...

"Ichigo...I'm sorry. We'll find him before he strikes again, I promise!" She doubted her words, but still, she wanted desperately to force at least one tiny word out of him.

"Sorry." He muttered. Rukia was so surprised she slammed on the brakes, stopping in the middle of a main road.

"What?"

"Sorry. It's my fault. I underestimated him. I thought I'd have time to think, but...I now know what must be done!" He went quiet again and Rukia drove back to her place. She helped Ichigo out. His knees were weak and he still shook frequently. He leaned against her as she opened the door.

Her house was neat and tidy. A red sofa was in the centre of the room, with a small television in the corner. There were two halls, one leading to the kitchen, the other leading to the back of the house. She let him sit on the sofa and she switched on the TV. The first station to pop up was a news station, but Rukia quickly changed it to a comedy film aired on a different station. The volume was kept low so she could hear any strange noises. She wandered into the kitchen and turned on the tap, filling up a glass of water. She stared at the water running as she remembered the struggle she had with Ichigo, trying to pry Orihime's head out of his hands.

She snapped out of the flash-back and realised the glass was overflowing. She let the excess water spill out and then returned to Ichigo, handing him the drink. He downed it quickly and then turned to her. "Could I have another?"

"Sure, you don't have to ask, you can help yourself. This place is your home for a few nights while the police sort out your place."

"I don't want to go to the kitchen." He said. Rukia frowned and found herself kissing his forehead as if he were an infant. She sat down next to him and studied his grip on the glass. His hands were shaking. His lips had been cleaned by the drink, thankfully. He set the glass down and stared blankly at the floor. She wrapped an arm around him and nestled her head into his chest.

"You poor thing...You've suffered so much..."

"I know how to end it." He whispered.

"How?" Rukia looked into his eyes; the brown inferno that he used to have in his younger years was flickering back to life.

"I'm going to hunt him down and kill him. I'll make him suffer much that he wishes he was never born! I'll make him know what it's like to live with such horrible pain that it nearly cripples you! I'll make sure he never takes another wasted breath of Oxygen!" He sounded a bit scary when he spoke, but his strength was contagious. Rukia sighed and hugged him.

"You need to relax Ichigo. He won't kill twice in one night..."

"How do you know? Usually there is a day or more after a threat until someone is killed, but within two hours he had stuck down someone! He could be waiting outside someone's house right now, a knife in one hand, preparing to kill!" Ichigo rose but Rukia pushed him back down.

"Please...I don't want to be alone!" Rukia uttered. She bit her tongue once the words left her mouth. She never expected to admit that. Ichigo frowned at her. She realised she was stuck now, she had to explain herself. "Ichigo...I love you, I don't want to lose you! If you do go after him, you might not ever come back! Can't we have one last night together? Please?"

Ichigo sighed. "Alright, I'll stay here for now, but tomorrow I'm leaving."

"What? Leaving? I thought you were going to join the homicide squad-"

"No. I vowed never to return there and I won't! My mother's death burned that bridge! I'm going to leave town, lure Clown out and kill him on my own terms!" Ichigo gazed into Rukia's eyes. "Whatever happens...I'll never forget you."

Her fear of abandonment kicked in and she leapt onto Ichigo's lap, kissing him.

Tatsuke sat on the porch of her house, waiting for Orihime to return. She had left about three hours ago to get some things at the store...but she was still out. She feared the worst, but would not accept it. Orihime would not die, she just wouldn't!

A black car drove up to the gutter outside her house. The car was completely black, even the windows were fully tinted. The engine rumbled quietly. The window rolled down and a hand came out, beckoning her to come to whoever was inside. Tatsuke approached cautiously. She was about five metres from the car when it drove off, leaving behind a large box. Tatsuke's name was written on the lid which was wrapped in ribbon.

_Maybe it's an anniversary present? It's a few days early, but..._

She shrugged and carried the gift into the house. It was large, yet it was not heavy. She cut the ribbon and then lifted the lid. There was a slightly smaller box inside. She took it out and frowned. It was like one of those Mama Babushka dolls. She opened the second box and found a sheet of a strange leathery textured paper. There was something written on it, the word 'by'.

She opened the lid and found another box with the same kind of weird paper, only this time it read: 'the'.

She took of the lid and found yet another smaller box. Its message was 'time'.

She took out four more of the boxes and read their one-word messages. 'you' , 'finish' , 'reading' , 'this'. She stared at the next box. It had Keigo's name.

_Is the gift actually for him? What is this?!_

Curious, she lifted the lid. The word 'will' was written on it. There was only one more box inside, but there was something in that box too from the way it rustled as she shook it. She lifted the lid and took out the final box. 'Die' was written in big thick letters and underlined. All of a sudden, her stomach knotted itself and she began to sweat. The words ran through her mind in order, creating a sentence.

_Tatsuke, by the time you finish reading this, Keigo will die!!_

There was a knock at the door and she ran to it, wrenching it open, only to see Keigo's limp lifeless body on the front porch. His body was flayed. Tatsuke put a hand over her mouth in shock and felt a similar texture to the paper...

_Oh god no!_

It wasn't paper...it was Keigo's skin. Tatsuke screamed.

Across the road, a hooded man watched through the window as the tomboyish girl discovered her dead friend on the front porch. A twisted smile crossed his face, revealing his unusually large teeth. He then turned away and faced a shine he had created. It depicted a golden child with large blank eyes and a small mouth. A name was written in kanji beneath it. The man bowed his head and then rose to his feet. He scratched the side of his head, his sleeve rolling down in the progress. He stared at the stitches that riddled his arm and his smile grew wider.

He walked into the kitchen where the family who owned this house were all sprawled out on the counter. He licked his lips and took out a carving knife. He rasped in his crackly voice, "Dinner time!"

Rukia found herself on the floor, her body bare, and her passions blazing. Ichigo was on top of her, pinning her down, their lips locked together. It was a strange time to be doing such things, but both knew that tomorrow could be their last day together, so they were making the most of it. The fire in their hearts burned on into the morning, until both were drenched in sweat, breathing raggedly, covered by a small blanket. They held each other for some time, eventually falling asleep, even though it already four in the morning.

By morning, both were awake and refreshed. Their love had sparked them both, reviving the energy they once had. Although, the intense passion would now make it hard for them to part ways...this wouldn't go well.

Ichigo sighed after taking a large gulp of coffee. "I'll talk to Ukitake today. Tell him I'm going to perform the investigation elsewhere. I'll also try and get a copy of everything they have at the moment. I'll need somewhere to start."

"Why do you have to leave? You can just stay with the force and-"

"I don't want to endanger you anymore. Who knows how much damage has been caused already?" Ichigo's gaze bore straight through her, reaching inside, searching for her approval. Unfortunately, it was not there. Rukia had fallen for the fiery haired boy again. She wouldn't let him leave.

"Well, let's get going then..." Rukia muttered. She walked solemnly to the car, her uniform worn roughly. Her shirt buttons were still down and her pants weren't zipped up, revealing a slight view of her panties.

Ichigo gazed at them with a smile before informing her about it. She giggled and did up the zip. "So...this is our final time together..."

"You think so!" Rukia muttered. "You won't leave! I'll make sure of it!"

"What makes you think you can stop me?" Ichigo challenged.

"Luring him out of the city will compromise the entire investigation. All our current work will mean nothing. You'll have to start from scratch to track him down." Rukia explained.

"It's his identity that's important to find out. Ichimaru Gin...We need to figure out if he's changed his name, then things will become easier." Ichigo smiled confidently. "I know what the bastard looks like, so it's not like I'd pass him in the street!"

At that moment, the car stopped at the traffic lights. Ichigo stared at a hooded man waiting at the crossing. His face was concealed. Ichigo frowned as the man crossed past their car. The man scratched his neck with his thumb, dragging it across. Ichigo felt paranoid as he though the man was signalling death.

The car drove off and Ichigo quickly forgot about the strange man in a hood. The station was silent when they got into the station.

One officer, a forensic, approached them. "Ichigo...did you um...eat...at all last night?"

Ichigo studied the man. He had blonde hair which fell across one side of his face. He looked rather concerned. "I took a bite out of a sandwich...does it matter?"

The man fell silent.

"It tasted weird so I only took one bite." Ichigo explained.

"Sir...there is a reason for its odd taste." The man looked around nervously. "The meat in the sandwich...it was confirmed as human flesh."

"What?!" Ichigo fell to the floor and retched. There was little to purge, except for the digested piece of human flesh. Ichigo stared at the murky puddle with a look of utter shock. "Who?! Who was it?!"

"We're doing DNA tests, but I'd guess it was Miss Inoue." Ichigo screamed and punched the floor.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault Izuru." Rukia patted the man on the shoulder. He smiled weakly and then hurried off.

"That son of a bitch!! I'll fucking kill him!!" Ichigo was shaking uncontrollably now.

"Ichigo, you can't leave town! We have to stop wasting time and find Clown before he strikes again!" Rukia froze when her mobile rang. She took out the little device and noticed the caller ID. "Tatsuke..." She pressed the answer button and a loud hysterical shriek came through. "Tatsuke?! What's going on?"

"Rukia...Is...Is that you?" She sounded terrified.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I...I..." Tatsuke was breathing so loudly that Rukia could hear her ragged gasps over the phone.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath and talk." Rukia instructed.

"Keigo...He's dead."

"What...?" Rukia covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Someone dropped the body off at my front door!"

"Who? Did you see them?" Rukia asked fearfully.

"I can see him now!" Tatsuke screamed again. "Please Rukia!! He's going to kill me!!"

"Tatsuke listen to me! Where are you?!"

"My house! I'm in the upstairs wardrobe, hiding. He's downstairs right now, but I can hear his footsteps!"

"Okay, be calm and stay where you are, we'll be right there!" Rukia hung up and sprinted to the car. Ichigo followed. "Clown is at Tatsuke's house! He's coming after her!"

"Shit!" Ichigo jumped into the car and started the engine while Rukia got strapped into the seat belt. The car drove off with a lurching start. Smoke rose from the exhaust pipe as the car sped down the street. Rukia called for backup while Ichigo dodged traffic and pedestrians.

The brakes screeched as the car came to Tatsuke's house. Ichigo leapt out into the gutter before the car even stopped. He unholstered his gun and kicked the door in. Rukia was following close behind. When they got into the front room, they saw Keigo's flayed corpse. Ichigo closed his eyes and ran past it, climbing the stairs three at a time.

"!!!!"

"TATSUKE!!!" Ichigo burst into her bedroom and saw the hooded man standing over her. A large carving knife was held in his gloved hands. Clown laughed insanely and turned to face Ichigo. His hood came down and revealed an unfamiliar face. Ichigo barely noticed anything except for the black and white paint all over his face. Large teeth grinned viciously at him and cold brown eyes flickered in the dim light.

"Expecting something a bit different?" The man cackled, a sound like a sizzling fire. The knife was already stained in fresh blood. The intruder brought it up to his lips and he licked it off with a wide tongue. "Orihime's blood was the sweetest tasting of all, but this girl is still nice." He grinned menacingly.

"You...You're not Clown!! Who are you?!"

"Are you sure Clown was ever killed?" The man asked. "Who told you that Ichimaru was the _real _killer?" Ichigo felt his stomach heave.

"What...?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I...I killed...an innocent man..."

"Ichimaru had nothing to do with my work. I merely planted incriminating evidence on him and paid him to go to the warehouse."

"Did he kill my mother?"

"No, I would never have let him have his way with her. She was mine!" Clown licked his lips. It's a shame I never took a bite, she looked utterly delicious!"

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Ichigo raised his gun and fired, but Clown was no longer standing at the other side of the room...He was right beside him!

"Ichimaru was only an actor. That was the only reason why a worthless little amateur like you managed to kill him! I won't go down that easily!" The man chuckled as he drove the blade into Ichigo's stomach. He wrenched the blade out and jumped out of the window.

Tatsuke was slumped against the cupboard door. She had a bleeding wound on her chest which was seeping out onto her clothes and the floor. She was still alive, she was lucky. If they had arrived a few seconds later, no doubt Clown would have finished her off. Fortunately, he likes to toy with his victims, giving them that extra bit of time. Still, this was no victory...

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran to his side but he waved her away. He got to his feet and staggered to the window.

"Treat Tatsuke, I'm fine!" He scanned the area outside for a trace of Clown, but there was none. Flashing lights came out of everywhere at once and a multitude of police cars and two ambulances arrived.

"Ichigo...I'm so sorry..."

Ichigo bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I'm staying. He's still close! I'll hunt him down and make him suffer! This time, I won't make a mistake! I will kill you Clown!! You hear me?! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" He slid down the wall and stared at the blood pooling around his feet.

The killer was never actually killed?! The past was all a ruse! How can the police catch such an insane man? 

**_Please review!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can You Hear Voices?**

In a cramped little hospital bed, Ichigo ran through the nightmarish encounter over and over again. He has stared into the eyes of the devil himself. He had always thought Ichimaru looked evil with his sadistic smile, but this real Clown was completely different. He really was the Clown! All he was missing was a red nose. Ichigo would never go to the circus again.

"_I won't go down that easily!"_

Ichigo frowned. Everything from his past was all lies and tricks...His world had been turned upside down in a matter of minutes. He had murdered a man in cold blood for doing nothing but stand in a warehouse.

"Ichigo, how are you?" A kind looking woman approached him. She had a braided ponytail which came down her chest. She looked to be in her middle ages. She smiled warmly when Ichigo turned to face her. "You're awake now. That's a good sign."

"Not as good as you think..." Ichigo looked away.

"Your friend is in good condition. She is resting now, but she is stable. The both of you had experienced similar wounds...both of you were stabbed but..."

"But what?"

"Well, you were both stabbed in non-lethal places. Whoever did this somehow managed to miss all organs...this man must be a professional. Ichigo's eyes widened at her knowledge. "I've been informed about the case. I've been dreading things like this my entire life. I was glad to hear that Clown was killed, but apparently, that is not so. Your friend told me that he still lives."

"I saw him with my own eyes. He's a true monster! He doesn't even look human!"

"Well, I hope the police find him and stop him." The woman sighed and walked back to the door. "If you don't mind, I have more patients to see. Bye." She closed the door gently behind her and Ichigo gazed at the ceiling.

"Keigo and Orihime...He got to them within a few hours...Who knows how many more are dead right now..."

"Hey, Ichigo, you awake?" Someone asked while knocking lightly on the door. Ichigo yelled out in response and Renji entered. "How are you holding up?"

"Did you hear about what happened?"

"Yeah, Rukia told us. Byakuya is already out searching with a few other guys and we have about five patrol units scanning the streets. I can't believe it."

"Me neither..." Ichigo agreed.

"I was thinking that Clown was a zombie come back to life, but it's just a human...a sly bastard at that! I have a hunch. If he was able to remove Ichimaru's body from the morgue, he must have gained access. I'm thinking we should question all the staff who work at the morgue."

"Wait for me then! I'm going to see this case through to the end now. This is way too personal for me to back down!"

"That's the Ichigo I met at the academy! Don't sweat! We'll have that son of a bitch in no time!" Renji grinned.

"I hope you're right. If he's killed two within a five hour period, then in a day he could kill a few dozen."

"He killed eight people yesterday." Renji corrected.

"What?"

"He was using a neighbouring house as a base of operations, killed everyone inside, cut them up and ate most of them. We pretty much just found bones scattered around the house, not much else."

"Shit." Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "He's working so fast!"

"He's rushing himself." Renji muttered. "He's tired of playing it simple. He's already given us the big breaks between kills, but now he's changing the rules. He's giving us no time to investigate, trying to make us scuttle about like ants."

"Just for his sick thrill. That bastard!" Ichigo punched a fist and looked out the window.

"I think he deliberately intended for you to meet him. According to Miss Arisawa's accounts, he drove up to her and gave her something an hour before the break in. If he was right next to her, he could have just killed her then and there, but he waited. He waited until Tatsuke was finished with his little puzzle and then dropped off Keigo's body. Tatsuke was so shocked she did not move for about twenty minutes. He still waited. It was only when she went to the phone that he entered." Renji sighed.

"Somehow he anticipated she would call you or Rukia and he came in at that moment, making as much noise as he could. He made sure not to find Tatsuke until you were at the house. He purposely stabbed Tatsuke in a place that would only incapacitate her while still keeping her alive, just for fun. He then went through his little mind game with you, trying to get you angry. He took enough time for you to take a good look at him to make his game more interesting. He enraged you at the mention of Masaki and it was then that he knew he had gained the upper hand, so he wounded you and ran off." Renji took a deep breath and let it sink in.

"You mean, he knew everything was going to happen? Everything that occurred was thought out and pre-planned?! This is fucking crazy!!" Ichigo coughed and fell back into his bed.

"He's always one step ahead of us because we are walking in the line he drew. We have to take a different route to get past him! We have to anticipate his thoughts so that we can counter them." Renji explained.

"And how the hell do we do that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, that's the problem. We don't have any info on this guy. So far, all our case material is for Ichimaru. Since we don't know what is fiction and fact about this case, it will be difficult. We've got a few guys reading over the reports and files, trying to find any clues. It might take a while, but-"

"Renji, we don't have a while!! We don't have any time to spare! We need to track him down now!!" Ichigo snapped.

"Well, if you have any leads, then I'd like to hear them. If not, shut up and wait until we have something to go by!" Renji frowned. "Geez. This is hell on me too. Every single one of us is in danger. Almost the entire town knows you and Clown will use that to his advantage...Who knows who's next or how long till he will strike?"

"Well, that's why we should go look for him!" Ichigo rose to a seated position.

"We could check out the forensics and check in with Byakuya...see if they've come up with anything."

"Great! Get Rukia, she's in this too!" Ichigo slipped out of the hospital bed and got dressed in his regular clothes. They headed into the waiting room and found Rukia flicking distractedly through a women's magazine. She hurled it aside and ran up to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you're alive!! You passed out in the ambulance...I thought you might have..." Rukia averted her gaze.

"I'm alive and well, but we have work to do. Clown has shown we don't have the time to waste sitting around. We have to move! We're going to try and dig up anything found on this new killer." Ichigo began making his way to the car park when Renji stopped him.

"Two things. You need my keys to unlock the door, and I wouldn't let you drive when you should really be lying in a bed." Renji stepped past him and got in the car. Rukia sat in the back with Ichigo and they drove to the station which was quite close. The whole trip, they wondered who would be next to die...

Uryu Ishida flicked through a book on human anatomy. It contained actual dissection photos. He studied the vivid pictures and felt his spine tingle. He felt as if someone was watching him. He stopped reading and turned around slowly. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He turned back to the book and it was on a different page. He frowned at it and flicked back to the previous page.

"Hello-ello" A voice greeted him, echoing. Ishida felt his hairs stand up. He checked the time and it was getting late. Night would have fallen by now. He looked out at the darkness outside to reassure himself, but he swore he saw someone standing outside. He blinked and suddenly it was darkness again. He gulped and began reading the reference book again.

'tap, tap, tap'

It came from the door. Ishida went silent.

_There's nothing to fear...I'm just hearing things...I'm just tired..._

He closed his eyes, but the strange man was in his mind. He shook his head and opened his eyes which suddenly opened fully.

There was a bloody handprint on the window and it was still dripping.

Ishida's hands began to shake. Someone was definitely out there and whoever it was must have seen him.

The knock on the door came again. Ishida remained silent, keeping his gaze on the window.

"I-Ishida-a-a...I-I See-ee You-ooh." The voice was echoing again. It came from no general direction at all...

He cleared his throat and was about to speak when the phone rang. He picked it up slowly and whispered. "Hello?"

"OH GOD SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!" A blood curdling scream followed, then a horrible sound like a wet slap. Ishida winced at the sound, then at the strange grating noise which followed.

"Is anyone there? Who is this?!"

A shrill woman's scream interrupted him. Then it came again and again and again. The same wet slapping noise continued.

"WHO IS THIS?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT"S GOING ON?!!" Ishida roared into the phone, sweat pouring down his face.

The woman began sobbing in a strange gurgling sound. Ishida felt bile rise in his throat. He was shaking uncontrollably. He was certain that he was overhearing someone being murdered, or worse.

"THE WINDOW!!!! THE WINDOW!!!THE WINDOW!!!" The woman screeched hysterically at so high a pitch it made the phone crackle.

Something made Ishida check the window and what he saw made him scream. The hooded man he saw a while ago was back and he was pressing something against the glass. Ishida was so terrified he could barely understand what was going on.

It was a strange sheet of paper which looked tanned, almost like...

Ishida threw up, but something made him look again at the sheet of human flesh which had a message carved into it.

"I'm always with you..." Ishida whispered the words to himself.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?! Please pick up!!! Please!!" The woman on the phone was quiet now. Her voice was rather raspy now and a strangle dripping was audible over the speaker. Ishida ran to the phone and answered.

"I'm here!"

A loud thud and then a sharp menacing chuckle. "Hello Doctor Ishida."

"What...?" Ishida turned around and the man at the window was speaking into a phone. Ishida stared. "What the fuck is going on?! Who are you?! Where are you?! Who was that woman?!"

"Your involvement in this is simple doctor. All you have to do is open the door."

"NO! I'm not opening the door!!"

"Open the door." The man said calmly.

"NO!!! FUCK OFF!!!"

"Open the door." He repeated.

"STOP SAYING THAT!!!"

"Open it."

"NO!!!"

"Never mind." the man hung up.

"What?" Ishida looked to the window and the man was gone. He shut the blinds and disconnected the phone. He then sat under his desk, tears flowing from his eyes.

_What is this?! What is this?! _

Ishida closed his eyes and calmed down until one thought came to mind.

_I never locked that door._

He jumped up and took one step but then the door handle turned by itself. Someone was coming in.

He froze and watched the door swing open, only for a young woman to fall through the door. Ishida stared at the naked woman who was red from head to toe and was spurting blood from almost everywhere at once. Ishida gagged and tripped on his own feet.

"I severed every major artery in her body. It's beautiful isn't it?" The insane hooded man stomped on the woman's head, grinding her face into the floor and causing more blood to spurt out in a hideous fountain.

"Are you...Clown?!"

"I have a real name...Mayuri Kurotsuchi." He took off his hood and revealed his painted face and his sadistic smile. "Keep it a secret." Mayuri chuckled. Before Ishida could respond, the man had stepped over him and was sliding a sharp piece of metal across his throat. Ishida saw his reflection in the bloodied steel blade and he stared at the large gash in his throat. His head slumped over and he died before he could hear Mayuri's sinister laughter.

The trio of officers strolled into the station. As if expecting them, Byakuya and a few others were standing close to the entrance, gathered around a desk. All looked tired, weary, exhausted. Byakuya noted the entrance of his sister and looked up.

"I assume it's about Clown?" He asked bluntly.

"We need to know anything that you've dug up on him!" Ichigo answered.

Shunsui Kyouraku looked up from the desk and sighed. "At this moment, we don't really know that much. We have no names, only the description Rukia gave and a few other tid-bits."

"Like what? Any little detail could be the thing we need!" Renji yelled.

"Well, we've taken moulds of the teeth marks in all of the victims. Most of them match but..."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, most of the times, a set of obviously false teeth are used. The marks are too clean cut and large to be normal teeth. There are however, a few instances where a different set of tooth marks were used, this time more jagged."

"You mean there are two killers?" Ichigo gasped.

"No. I think the killer has bad teeth. They are rotten and decayed and he usually wears a false set so that he can eat the human flesh...but whether the times he didn't use the false teeth was symbolic of just a mistake on his part, I don't know." Shunsui looked to the ground.

"When has this guy ever slipped up?" Ichigo asked. "I want to know the names of the victims he used his real teeth on! I also want to know where the bodies were found." Ichigo sounded like he was the leader of the investigation. His attitude made Byakuya scowl.

"Might I remind you Kurosaki, that we are working on this investigation. You took yourself out of homicide of your own free will, remember that. This case is mine!"

"Well, you aren't working fast enough! Every few hours Clown is picking off another citizen. Do you realise how much damage would be caused in just a week?! We only have a few days to catch Clown, so we need everyone on hand to get involved!!"

"You don't have the power to authorise that! I don't care how much you despise this man for killing your mother and your friends, but it doesn't give you the authorisation to take over!! Know your place!!" Byakuya rose to his full height and Ichigo had to look up slightly to meet his gaze.

"Brother, please let us help. We won't get in the way and we won't do anything stupid! I promise!" Rukia pleaded with her brother, but he would not budge, the superintendent however...

"Kuchiki, are you sure you want this. You remember how badly homicide affected you last time...You must be ready."

"I have met Clown face to face! I'm more ready than I'll ever be!" Rukia put on a brave face.

"Very well. From here until the case is solved, you are back in homicide. You can get an update from Shunsui later and then you can start, until then, I have bad news." Ukitake closed his eyes. He shouted out for everyone to gather near him and he bowed his head.

"What is it sir?" Ikkaku asked.

"Well...Mrs Nanao Ise, one of our officers...she was reported missing yesterday."

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Ichigo roared.

"Well, I thought she may be found at some point in a day's time but they are still looking. Because of the resurgence of Clown, I think it is safe to assume he has taken her." He went silent and allowed people to take in the shocking news. "This is proof that Clown will not stop at officers. Every single one of us in danger, no matter how uninvolved with this case. I want everyone to exert extreme caution at all times. Thank you." Everyone remained still, their eyes wide, tears flowing, hands shaking, and blood frozen in their veins.

Ukitake was unnerved by their response and began to walk back to his office until...

"Hello Ukitake." The superintendent spun on his heel and found that no one was talking to him. He frowned and thought he must have just heard an imaginary noise but then another greeting came. He looked around anxiously and people began taking notice.

"Is everything alright Ukitake?"

"Do you...do you hear that?" Ukitake said, looking around frenziedly.

"Hear what?"

"He's calling out my name!!! I'm next!!" Ukitake screamed. He covered his mouth and began whimpering like a terrified child.

"Sir, what's wrong? Sir?! Ukitake!!" Momo ran to her superior's side and helped him to his feet. "Someone get a glass of water!"

Ikkaku went to fill a glass at a tap. He was carrying it back when he froze. He dropped the glass and screamed. "Aaaghhh!!! I hear it! It's my name!! He's saying my name!!!" Suddenly four other officers were on the ground hallucinating. Byakuya stared wide eyed as the rest of his homicide squad succumbed to the voices that only they could hear.

"What is this?!" Ichigo looked around as people sobbed and curled up in balls.

"Call an ambulance!!!" Momo shrieked. She struggled to calm her superior as he had a terrified fit, screaming about wanting to live and how he has a family at home.

Ambulances arrived quickly and half of the force had to be taken away.

What caused the mysterious voices? Who is next to fall? Will Clown ever be stopped?! Find out in the next chapter!!

Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

**You're Next**

Ichigo and his companions sat in a waiting room while half of their force was being checked for their strange hallucinations. A female doctor approached them with a frown.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Kotetsu. Um...We have been doing tests on the patients and every single one of them seems to have traces of some kind of hallucinogenic drug. What on earth where you doing?"

"We have no idea. Everyone was acting normally until well, I don't know, everyone started freaking out." Ichigo looked into the woman's eyes. She seemed nervous for some reason, but then again, she had just admitted a few dozen patients all complaining about hearing noises.

"So, no-one ingested any strange plants or took pills or injected anything into-"

"None of us were taking drugs!!" Ichigo snapped.

"Sorry, it's just...I'm baffled at how such a high amount of a potent hallucinogen could be present in the body without knowing...A lot of the times this occurrence is from a spiked drink, but it never happens in such huge numbers..." She trailed off.

"Wait, you think someone might have tampered with our water supply?" Ichigo rose to his feet and had to refrain from shaking the poor girl.

"I don't know!! I was just saying that's one way it could have happened!" She backed away from Ichigo and frowned. Ichigo apologised and she walked off.

"What the hell is going on? This doesn't make any sense...Hey! Ishida is a doctor! I'll call him and see if he knows!" Ichigo took out his phone and dialled Ishida's number. He waited ten rings before hanging up. "Huh...I thought he worked everyday. Maybe he's at home." Ichigo rang the home number and was answered by a timid sounding girl.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a friend of Ishida's."

"Oh yes! He's told me a lot about you. I heard that story on the news as well, such a terrible mess."

"So, is Ishida there by any chance?"

The woman made a sobbing noise. "He never came home last night."

It took Ichigo a few seconds for it to sink in. "What do...what do you mean?"

"I called the police just before you rang actually. You see, he was working late, but he said he'd be home by eleven. I waited until sunrise, but....but..." She began to cry. "I'm sorry; it's just that I'm so worried."

"If you don't mind me asking...who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I'm Saya. I met him in a bar a week ago. We've been going out since then." Ishida's girlfriend sniffed and calmed herself. "If he comes home I'll tell him to ring back."

"Alright then. Bye." Ichigo hung up and stared at the floor. "Not Ishida too! This is insane."

"Ichigo are you feeling okay? You look pale." Rukia leaned closer to him but he jumped to his feet.

"I'm going to Ishida's clinic. I have some work to do. Take care of things here would you." Ichigo ran off and jumped into a police car. The vehicle sped off down the street and out of sight.

*****

Ichigo parked out the front of the small clinic. It looked like a caravan at fist glance, but a look through the window confirmed that it was the right place. It looked like no-one had gone in there at all, but to be certain, Ichigo walked up to the door. Loose dirt surrounded the whole clinic, but the dirt by the door seemed to have been dug up and cleared away. The door looked to be freshly painted. Ichigo touched the doorhandle which was a dull brown colour; the silver paint had been scratched off. Ishida opened the door and stared at a naked woman.

Her flesh was bright red with dried blood. The crusted liquid covered the entire floor around her and even sections of the wall. Ichigo noticed that the whole crime scene was enacted in an area which would not be seen through the window. Ichigo felt her skin and it was icy cold. She would have been dead for several hours now. Ichigo frowned and noticed a string trailing down from the ceiling. There was a note on the floor.

Ichigo looked around cautiously before picking up the note.

"Pull the string." Ichigo said aloud. "Shit!" He already knew it was a trap. This would go horribly wrong. Ichigo closed his eyes and gripped the string. He tugged gently and nothing happened. He pulled harder and the string came loose, falling to his feet. Besides that, nothing else happened. Ichigo snarled. "That bastard! He's toying with me!" Ichigo cursed and kicked something. It felt soft. Ichigo froze and stared at the object at his feet. It was an arm.

It led to underneath the desk. Ichigo gulped in air and kneeled down. Ichigo stared into the wide eyes of his friend Ishida. Hooks were set into his face in a way that made him appear to be grinning. Ichigo screamed at the sickening sight and fell onto his back.

"No!! Dammit!! I'll kill you clown!!" Ichigo ran from the scene and jumped into his car, using the radio to call for others to arrive. Ichigo sat in the driver's seat with his head in his hands until he heard the sirens.

*****

"Ichigo, come here for a second." Shunsui waved a hand and Ichigo trudged over. He was feeling fatigued by the stress and nausea. Shunsui pointed to the door and the ground around it. "That girl in there was killed out here."

"But...wouldn't there be blood?"

"Well, Clown tried to cover that up by repainting the door, shifting the dirt and even scratching the paint from the door-handle. That is strange though, as he never tries to cover up, he likes things to be obvious..." Shunsui placed a hand on his chin.

"Unless he only wanted me to find out. I was the only one who actually knew there was a problem. He didn't want a passer by to notice the blood and go in; he wanted the police to discover it." Ichigo clapped his hands together. "I've learned from all these murders. I know how he thinks, how he kills. All we need to know is who is going to be his next target!"

"And?" Shunsui looked expectantly to Ichigo.

"Well, I don't know. I want to run through the order of victims, try and find a pattern. If there's one thing I know about Clown, it's that every single action serves a purpose, he never acts impulsively or randomly." Ichigo smiled at his mastery of his nemesis' mind.

"Well, the list is back at the station. You can go there and we'll finish up here."

"Alright, say, did the hospital say anything about the freak-out's yet?"

"They haven't contacted us." Shunsui frowned. "I've seen people scared before, but it's never made me feel afraid...until last night. The super really believed he could hear voices...it's creepy."

"It could have been a drug put in our water supply." Ichigo suggested.

"Maybe...well see ya."

Ichigo waved and drove back to the station. He found the file quickly and read through the names of the victims.

The prostitutes were nothing but a distraction. It was just to build fear among the police. It was Orihime's death that started this. Next, it was Keigo, then Ishida and the girl who was later confirmed as a police officer. Orihime was a girl, and Clown threatened to kill a girl first. As for Keigo...it didn't really connect.

"I think Chad is next." Rukia strolled up behind Ichigo, startling him. "He's leaving the closest until last. You knew Tatsuke since you were a toddler which is why she was spared when he attacked her. Since you never slept with Chad, he'll die before me."

"Where is Chad?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I think he works at a butcher shop down-town. We could try there." Rukia followed to a car and they drove off again.

*****

Chad leaned over the counter and sighed. Ever since the incident at the beach, he could barely stand to look at the meat he was selling. It just reminded him of the horror that was unfolding. Apparently Orihime and Keigo were dead. It was terrible.

The door opened and a strange looking man walked in. His face was painted, as if he were in a black metal band and he had short blue hair. His eyes were wide, eerily wide. He studied the meats for a few minutes, not blinking once the whole time. Chad stared at his face and realised the man had no eyelids. He shuddered and the man seemed to take notice.

"What is wrong?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but...what happened to your eyes?"

"My eyelids were getting in the way, so I removed them myself." The answer made Chad gasp. "It is that logic that drove me to get rid of my bothersome ears too." Chad gazed at the stitched up circles on the sides of his head where his ears should have been. "Is there a problem with my appearance?"

"No...It's just...you cut off your own ears?"

"Yes, they are just a waste of flesh. Speaking of flesh...this all looks very good." He licked his lipless mouth. Chad began to feel uneasy. This man was not normal, he was criminally insane. "There is no rump steak." The man muttered.

"There's some out the back. I'll go get it for you." Chad turned his back on the creep and felt an unnatural glare piercing through his back. He walked into the back room and picked up a large knife. He approached a carcass hanging from the wall. He began chopping of large chunks of meat for his strange customer. Chad realised he didn't even know how much the man needed. He rose back to his feet and turned around to see the man standing in the room with him, his twisted grin on his painted face.

"I want two kilograms." he said, as if he could read thoughts.

"Okay..." Chad ignored the fact that the man was so close to him and turned back to his work. He took off more meat and sighed. He was sweating. He wiped his brow with the knife-wielding hand and noticed something in the reflection...something moving.

Chad barely turned his head 45 degrees before an axe-blade struck him in the side of the head.

*****

Ichigo and Rukia pushed the door open. It was unlocked, yet there was no staff present. Ichigo knocked on the counter and couldn't help staring at the meat on display behind the glass. It looked freshly cut, in fact some slices were still bleeding. Ichigo scowled at the price tag.

"Why would anyone pay so much for meat? It's a rip-off." Rukia nodded in agreement and then stepped into the back room. It was a slaughterhouse, but not like the one from Clown's first base, this was a legal one. Cow carcasses were strung up on meat hooks and a knife and an axe were leaning against the wall. She checked around and found nothing suspicious.

"Chad's not here and no-one was killed here. He's probably at home." She walked back to the car, taking one last glance at the fresh meat.

*****

Doctor Kotetsu read through a series of notes on the strange case involving a whole bunch of police officers having vivid hallucinations. A drug was found in each patient, but they all somehow ingested it without being aware. Spiking the water supply was a plausible theory, but how someone could do that was another burning question.

"Are you alright, Isane?" Unohana approached her with a smile.

"Yes, it's just...how did this happen?"

"I have my suspicions; I think it was that psychopath that the police are after."

"Clown?"

"Yes. He is responsible for every major criminal incident for the past week, it must be him." Unohana frowned. "If only the police knew who he was..."

"Do you know?" Isane asked, curious.

"I have a hunch. When the police return, I'll tell them, but I want to keep it a secret for a while longer..."

"Who is it?" Isane pressed.

"I really shouldn't tell you...who knows who is listening but...I think that Clown is...Mayuri Kurotsuchi." Unohana looked around nervously. "Don't tell anyone! Keep it to yourself."

"Ok..." Isane was no longer interested in the reports...she was interested in the killer.

As Unohana left, Isane darted through the empty corridors until she came across the morgue. She pushed the door open and a grey fog brushed past her face. She stepped into the cold freezer room and saw a young pink haired doctor leaning over a bench.

"Szayel..." Isane failed to find the words to her question.

The man looked up with a delighted grin. "Doctor Kotetsu, what a nice surprise! What brings you here?"

"Well...I was wondering where Mayuri was..."

"He's on sick leave. He's been gone for the last week. Why?" Szayel's glasses shone in the light, hiding his eyes.

"Nothing really...I was just going to see if he knew anything about hallucinogenic drugs." Isane suddenly felt the cold and shivered.

"Well, he may know a little bit...I could give you phone number, you can call him whenever you like."

"Sure, thanks." Isane took the card which had both mortician's names and their respective contact numbers. She waved and left.

"Oh, Isane." Szayel called. She turned back to face him and noticed his concerned expression. "Be careful. I know he's a friend of mine, but he is an odd fellow. I don't want him doing any experiments on you."

"Ok..." Isane looked around at the bland walls and the drawer-like slabs. Szayel turned away from her and she left.

*****

Chad's house was empty. The door was locked and there was no sign of anyone at home. Ichigo and Rukia shrugged.

"This is bad...Chad's missing and right now that only mean's one thing."

"Clown's beat us to him." Rukia confirmed.

"Shit! The one lead we get and we still fail!! Dammit!"

"Maybe we should put Tatsuke in protection for a while. It's either me or her who's next. I'll stay around you and we'll get someone to guard her." Rukia took out her radio and contacted the station. She calmly told them of her request and she smiled as she put the device down. "There's a unit on its way to the hospital. They'll take care of her and accompany her until we give them the order to leave her."

"So...that means he'll have to go for someone else in the meantime..." Ichigo scowled. "If anyone knows about him, then they would surely be the next victim...but I don't know anyone who has found his real identity yet..."

*****

"Hello, is that doctor Kurotsuchi? Yes, I was wondering if you could identify a drug I found in a patient's body. I have no idea what it is, but I assumed you would know, since you do autopsies and all that stuff." Isane waited for the man's crackly reply.

"Have you identified the ingredients?"

"A few, I could read them to you if-"

"No, that won't be necessary. How about you come see me at my house, it's not far from the hospital. You can give me the reports on the drug and I'll try and give you some info on it." Szayel's warning flashed through her mind and she fell silent. "Are you still there?" Mayuri asked in his raspy voice.

"Yes...Um...I'm not sure about this..."

"There is nothing to worry about. We are both doctors aren't we? We know each other, we trust each other, isn't that right?" Mayuri's words were unsettling, but he had a point.

"I guess so..." Isane muttered.

"Excellent!" Mayuri gave his address and then hung up. Isane stared at the floor and shivered. She walked over to a tray of medical tools and took out a scalpel and stuck it into the back pocket of her pants. She then walked out and set off for Mayuri's lair.

Oh No!! This is not good! Isane is going to visit Clown!! Will she make it out alive? find out in the next chapter!!

Please review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Lair Of The Beast**

Be warned, this chapter contains extreme violence, cruelty, sadism and...is pretty much f***d up.

Isane walked the three blocks to Mayuri's house. The building looked abandoned from outside. The paint was scrappy and the grass had grown so long that is enveloped the small brick fence around the yard. Dead trees grew out the front and the windows were boarded up.

"This is almost as weird as Kurotsuchi himself..." Isane muttered. She screamed when she walked into a spider web, hurriedly brushing herself off before continuing along the cracked and broken cement path to the front door. The wooden veranda creaked as she set foot on it, making her blood run cold. She tip-toed over to the door and looked around nervously. The handle was cold. She let go of it and decided to knock instead.

The door was so rotten with age and termites it looked like it would collapse at the slightest knock...and it did. Isane tapped gently and a chunk of wood came away. She gasped when she saw the yellow and white bugs crawling around inside the rotted wood. At fist glance she assumed they were termites, but a thought came to mind.

_Termites have legs...These are...Oh crap!!_

Isane screamed again. Maggots were writhing about inside the door! Isane covered her mouth in disgust and closed her eyes to shut out the horrible vision until the door creaked open. She stared at the mortician.

His face was painted in a mixture of black and white, a new occurrence. His lidless eyes stared inquisitively and his lipless mouth remained in a twisted grin.

"Doctor Kotetsu, how nice of you to come. Please go inside." He waved at her to go in. She walked past him and shuddered. The house carried such a foreboding atmosphere. She firstly noticed the decaying furniture. This house hadn't been renovated for years. The furniture must have been decades old as the colour was dull and faded and the timber had rotted.

"I never cared for interior design." Mayuri muttered. "Sit."

Isane did as asked and sat down on a dusty brown couch. The whole couch felt like it had been stained, as the cushions were crusty and rough. She shuffled around until she got comfortable enough.

Mayuri came through an open door way brandishing a tray with two ceramic cups which were bleached white. Steam rose from the liquid inside them. She stared at the drink.

"It's only tea." Mayuri chuckled. "You're probably a bit put off by my lack of house keeping, but the food is always fresh."

Isane nodded, too afraid to speak. She sipped at the tea and sighed. "Good." She croaked.

"Thank you. I never fancied myself as a cook, but if I can at least make a nice cup of tea then I'm happy."

"Uh-huh." Isane drank more. She found it easy to talk if she just gazed into the dark liquid, rather than the interior of the house.

"So, you told me you needed some help identifying that drug?"

"Yes...here is the file." She shakily held the papers out and he snatched them from her with a scarred hand. While he held the file, she noticed that one fingernail was absurdly long.

"Hmm...I have never seen such a thing in my life. It seems to be a mixture of several chemical agents which affect the brain and nervous system...interesting." Mayuri stared wide eyed at the list of ingredients. "Only an expert could produce such a potent thing."

"An expert like...like a scientist?"

"Possibly, or any one with a mastery of chemistry, biology, medicine..." Mayuri trailed off.

"Do you think Clown did it?" Isane bit her tongue as the word came out. Mayuri's head turned sharply towards her and his grin widened. She felt her heart pause mid-beat, refusing to do any more work. Her throat clenched tight and she couldn't speak.

"He could have made this...in fact, I'm certain!" He rose to his feet and signalled for her to follow.

_Oh god...what have I done?! Is he going to kill me?!_

"I want to show you something. It is in my art studio." He walked slowly through the dark corridors. The halls were barely wide enough for one person to squeeze through. Isane felt claustrophobic with every passing second.

"You have an art studio?" She asked, trying to break the tense silence.

"Yes, I have taken a shining to art! When I am not working at the morgue, I am creating a masterpiece!" Mayuri passed a string hanging from the roof. He stopped and turned to face Isane. "Turn on the light would you?"

"Ok..." she tugged the string and a light switched on. Isane shrieked as something got poured on her head and down her shoulders, covering her body. She could see no colour in the substance, it was transparent.

"Oh, sometimes the roof leaks like that. Don't worry, it's only water." Mayuri wrenched the door open and walked into a large room. The floor was covered in sheets of paper, most blank, some depicting eerie looking sketches.

"What is this?" Isane kneeled down and touched one of the sheets. It was wet, most likely with water as well. Mayuri cautiously stepped around the artworks and stopped in a bare patch of floor.

"You should see my collage." Mayuri chuckled as he approached a curtain covering a whole wall. Isane watched curiously. He drew it aside and Isane began to see red. At first it just looked like the wall was painted completely red, but when she blinked and took another look she realised the shocking truth. The wall was covered in photos of gory dissections, murder victims, severed limbs, mutilated and naked people. One photograph was of two eyes, torn out of someone's head no doubt. They stared blankly at Isane and she screamed so loud it hurt her throat.

"WHAT IS THIS?!! YOU MONSTER!!!" Isane tried to run, but she slipped on the wet paper and fell on her stomach. Mayuri chuckled insanely.

"Don't you like it, it is art, Isane."

"It's gross!!! What is wrong with you?!!"

"There is nothing wrong with me. I am perfectly normal." Mayuri said it in an intimidating raspy voice.

"Normal people don't cut off their fucking ears!!!" Isane screeched.

"What about Van Gogh? He was a genius and he cut off his ear...does it matter?"

"YES!!" Isane tried to get to on her feet, but she slipped again. "You're insane!! You took all these photo's of dissections at the morgue and keep them in your home!!"

"They were not done at the morgue..." Mayuri corrected.

Isane failed to connect the dot for several seconds, but then her eyes widened. "You...You really are Clown!!!"

"Well done. You figured it out...I wonder who told you about me? Was it Szayel? Unohana?" Mayuri placed the hideously long nail on his chin.

"They aren't involved!! Please don't hurt them!!" Isane reached for the scalpel in her back pocket, but Mayuri had already crossed over to her and was snaking his pale, scar-ridden hand into the pocket. His hand being so close to her buttocks made her feel nauseous. She gagged as he dragged the scalpel out and chuckled.

"What is this? Did you forget to put it back...Or was it in there to use against me?" Mayuri knelt down and slit Isane's wrists. She screamed in agony as he severed the tendons, rendering her hands useless. He then did the same for her feet, slicing both Achilles tendons. Isane squealed and cried as her blood drenched the paper beneath her.

Mayuri strolled over to the door and closed it. He then stepped back and grinned broadly. "You're free to go now...all you have to do is open the door." He laughed hysterically at his cruel joke.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" Isane crawled using her shoulders as her hands were no longer useful. She inched closer and closer to the door while Mayuri howled maniacally.

"Crawl like a worm! It is all you can do now; you are merely a bug under my feet."

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Isane sobbed. She came to the door and struggled to think of a way up. She got on her knees and lifted her torso up with a grunt of effort. She knew the handle would not turn, she needed another way out. She swung her body back, and then slammed it into the door. It buckled, but did not give way. Through ragged sobs and tears, she slammed herself into the door again and again. She saw blood on the door after four hits. She had grazed her shoulder and it had bled onto the door. She hit it again and screeched when splinters found their way inside the wound.

"Do not give up." Mayuri encourage mockingly.

"!!!" Isane slammed into the door again and it cracked. She fell into it and it fell down. She then crawled back onto her knees and walked on them instead of her feet. She hurried along, her arms swinging uselessly by her sides. She kept running, not stopping to check behind her. She made her way through the claustrophobic corridor screaming and sobbing as she walked on her knees.

She found herself in the main room before too long. The door was wide open and only ten metres away.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to hurry now or you might get hurt."

Isane spun around to see Mayuri standing over a trail of water. He dropped a lighter into it and it began to burn up instantly.

_Kerosene!!!! NO!!!!!_

Isane made a last desperate run for the door, but she was sluggish on her knees and the flames caught up with her, lapping up her soaked flesh and clothes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"I can get used to that sound..." Mayuri muttered as Isane screamed in utter agony.

"OOOOOOHHHH GOOOOOOOD!!! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!! PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE!!!!!" Isane rolled about on the floor as her flesh was consumed by the ravenous flames. Her skin blackened and her sight became disrupted by black spots. She realised the black spots where her eyes were beginning to melt. She gave one last agonised scream before she fell silent. Afterwards, the only sound coming from her was the crackling of fire...

*****

Ichigo and Rukia met up with Renji in the hospital waiting room.

"Apparently they won't be able to leave for another day or so, and then the effect should wear off." Renji groaned. "This is awful! Everyone is dying and half of our force is incapacitated. We need every available man on the scene!"

The calm black haired doctor approached them. "Excuse me, officers...Could I have a moment of your time?"

"Sure doctor..." Ichigo forgot her name and left the sentence hanging for her to answer.

"Unohana. Could we go somewhere else, it is too crowded here."

"Ok." The group walked into an empty room in the emergency ward.

"I have an inkling on who Clown might be." Unohana stated simply.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Who?"

"Well, you said once that the killer needed access to the morgue, well, we have many casual workers there, but only two permanent morticians. Szayel is a nice man; he would never commit murder, but our other doctor well..."

"Well what?!"

"He was admitted into an insane asylum in his younger days. He used to study biology and perform a number of atrocities on innocent animals. When the public found out he was thrown into a hospital and rehabilitated. Once released he studied medicine and became a mortician."

"Who is it?!" Ichigo roared impatiently. He knew this would be a match. The description fitted perfectly with the info on Clown from the last investigation.

"His name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi. You could never pass him without notice....not after what he did..."

"How so?" Rukia inquired.

"Well, he harms himself frequently; cutting any piece of flesh on his body, but worst of all...he removed his own ears."

"No!" Rukia gasped.

"He said they were a waste, that he did not need them, so he cut them off, same went for his lips and eyelids...I have always distrusted him and had fears of coming into contact with him...that is why I suspect him." Unohana frowned. "I hope you find the man you are looking for and end this nightmare."

Ichigo placed a hand on Unohana's shoulder. "I promise we will find Clown and end this once and for all!" Unohana forced a brave smile and left. The trio of officers gazed at each other and nodded. After calling every available unit, they dug through the info on Mayuri and found his current home address. They armed themselves with all their arsenal and loaded fresh clips into their pistols.

Ichigo stared at the killing machine in his hand. It had ended an innocent life last time, now he would make sure to do it right. Mayuri's face was stuck in his mind now and he would only shoot that hideous mug, no others. Ichigo slapped a clip into his gun and stared at his reflection in the cold black steel. He glared at what stared back at him and then holstered the weapon.

The trio headed for the marked car and got in. Ichigo stabbed the key into the ignition and the mechanical beast roared into life and the engine rumbled like thunder. The vehicle sped off, breaking the speed limits and narrowly dodging oncoming traffic. On their way they passed other units, noticing armed officers through the window. All the cars drove to the dilapidated old house and parked outside.

Unsure of whether he would be armed or not, some officers took up defensive positions behind their cars, training their rifles and pistols on the front door and any other route of escape. A dozen armed men gathered near the front door. Four held a battering ram; the others trained their sights on the door.

Ichigo and Rukia were at the front. Ichigo gripped his pistol so tightly that it made the bones in his hand ache. He glared hatefully at the rotten door and closed his eyes, waiting for the countdown from the others.

"Three, two, one...GO, GO, GO!!!" The steel log crushed the door and hurled it off of its hinges. Ichigo rolled into the main room and raised his gun. The others came in and others filed through the back door. They searched the entrance rooms and found nothing; both teams began to search the thin corridor. It was cramped and seemed to stretch on for ages. They met up and continued on until they came across a plain white door. Ichigo backed up and kicked out at the door. The door opened easily and he burst into the room, reeling from what he saw.

The floor was drenched in blood and a horrific tapestry of photos of each one of his victims covered one wall. Ichigo walked silently up to the photographs and studied them, stopping by one and picking it off of the wall. The photograph was of Orihime's head, sitting on a table while Clown was removing the limbs of her naked body with a hacksaw. Ichigo scrunched it up and roared.

"Where are you Clown?!"

"Not...here..." A bubbling croak came from nearby. Ichigo winced at the horrible voice. Rukia screamed and so did the other officers. Ichigo followed their gaze and stared at the charred body nailed to the wall. The blackened flesh was so badly burnt it looked nothing remotely human. The victim's skin resembled a burnt burger patty. The voice was so distorted it was impossible to tell if it was male or female, and from the extent of the damage to the body, it could not be decided by looking either. Black blood bubbled up out of its lips and coursed down its chin. "Kill..." It whispered painfully.

Ichigo was so paralysed with fear that he failed to even feel Rukia push him aside. Rukia sniffed and sobbed, extending her gun to the burnt thing's head. She closed her eyes and wept as she pulled the trigger.

When the deed was done, Rukia collapsed to the floor. Ichigo hugged her and tried to calm her during her emotional breakdown.

"Clown...I'll fucking kill you if it's the last thing I do! I won't let anyone else suffer like this!! I...WILL...KILL...YOU!!!"

Eeeww!! She was still alive after being so horribly burnt!! What an torturous ordeal. Now, the gap is closing between Clown and the police. it's only a matter of time until they meet up for the final encounter!

Please review and...I hope you aren't too scared.


	9. Chapter 9

**There Will Be Blood**

Mayuri sat inside a small tree house four houses away from his home. He watched the police go in. It was only a matter of time until they found his last victim. He had never realised that a human could survive for a whole hour after suffering 3rd degree burns to the entire body. That she could even breathe after such internal damage was astounding, but he enjoyed watching her moan and cry through her melted lips as he drove the nails in one by one. Her flesh was so tender from the burns that it barely too effort to nail her to the wall, the metal pins almost slid in, as if she were made of butter.

He chuckled when he heard the muffle screams of the police force.

"They found her..."

'Boom'

"They killed her...as expected. Your mercy is not worth anything in this game." Kurotsuchi sighed. "I guess I should show up eventually...I need a rest from this game, they do too." Mayuri watched them file out of the building. "If I wanted, I could have shot you down from here...but where is the fun in that? Besides, I can tell you are enjoying this...Kurosaki... Mwahahahaha!"

*****

Ichigo wrapped his friend in a blanket and hugged her tight. Rukia wept and stared at her hands.

"How could he...? How could he do that to someone?! That was so cruel!! Even Clown has never gone to that length before!!"

"This means he's getting ready to quit running." Byakuya muttered, approaching silently. "It happens with many killers. They run about and toy with their enemy for a while, then, as the game winds down they best themselves with an act so utterly insane it's like a challenge. He's saying, if we don't finish this quick, it will happen again."

"You mean, he'll kill again?" Ichigo asked.

"Not likely. These extreme slayings are usually the white flag, though it's more red if anything..." Byakuya looked to the ground. "This case is your's to finish Kurosaki. I should have known it was your's from the start but..." He trailed off. "I'll try and track him, but the showdown is between you and clown, I have no part in it."

"Thanks' Byakuya." Ichigo asked. "Take care of your sister for a while, I have something to do." Ichigo handed the traumatized girl over and he then returned to the house. He went inside and followed the trail of forensics and guards to the final room. He stopped in the 'studio' and glared at the papers on the floor. All were drenched; none seemed to carry a message. He then went to the wall and studied the pictures. Again, there was no apparent cryptic message. He sighed and went back outside, deliberately steering clear of the horribly burned corpse.

The others outside studied him curiously.

"Rough day Ichigo?" Renji patted him on the shoulder, but Ichigo didn't even look him in the eye. "Ichigo? Hey!! Answer me!!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo looked off into the distance. "You got a gun?"

"Yes."

"Follow me and be quiet!" Ichigo whispered.

"What?!"

"He's there!" Ichigo pointed to a blurry object down the street. Ichigo broke into a sprint, running full tilt. He breathed raggedly as he pushed himself beyond his natural limit. Clown waited for a while before fleeing. He wanted a chase. He knew Ichigo would see him and pursue...the bastard knew all along.

"Stop!!" Ichigo yelled uselessly, more to breathe than to actually dissuade Clown.

Renji called the others into action, sending cars off in multiple directions. Officers leaned out the windows with guns in their hands, ready to do a drive by if necessary.

Ichigo thundered down the road, his feet aching. Clown hopped over a fence sluggishly and began winding through corridors and alleys endlessly in a vain attempt to lose his tail. "I see you Clown!!" Ichigo watched clown dart around a wall. Ichigo jumped up the stone wall and dropped down. Although it seemed to waste time, it actually closed the gap more. He saw Clown just straight ahead. Both broke out in mad sprints, one desperate to escape, the other desperate to catch up.

The wild goose chase went through more twisting alleys and down side streets.

_Where is he going?!_

Ichigo watched Mayuri go around a building. He started to follow, and then back tracked. He waited and Mayuri came around the other side, expecting to trick Ichigo. His ploy failed and Ichigo was even close now. Clown glared at Ichigo and burst into another run. For such an unfit looking man, Clown was quite athletic. His stamina was incredible. Ichigo wheezed as he followed Mayuri to a stair-case. Clown ran down then while Ichigo cleared the whole set in one leap, landing right behind Clown. He was only two metres away, but Ichigo landed wrong, his ankle twisted and he was unable to get up. Clown laughed mockingly as he ran further and farther away.

All the while, Ichigo stretched out his hand and roared. "NO DAMMIT!!! COME BACK HERE!!! YOU'RE MINE CLOWN!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Then his foe was out of sight. Ichigo crawled after him hopelessly before breaking down and crying. He had come so close to success, yet he failed.

*****

Clown doubled over, breathing heavily. "Damn that Kurosaki. He's smarter than I thought. Usually people are headstrong in such situations...Oh well; he won't catch up with a sprained ankle!" Mayuri tried to chuckle, but he was so breathless he barely managed.

"I'll wait for him...He should know were to go."

Mayuri walked slowly across the parking lot of some supermarket, unnoticed due to the fact it was empty. He continued his trek towards the place of the showdown.

*****

Renji caught up with Ichigo. He found him lying in an alley sobbing and grasping his ankle which was twisted.

"Did he attack you?" Renji asked.

"No! I was so close, but I landed wrong! I screwed up again!!" He punched the ground beneath him and cursed.

"Well, at least you're alive."

"You don't get it! I almost had him! I could have ended this nightmare!! I could have killed Clown, quit my job and lived the rest of my life trying to forget...but he fucking escaped!!" Ichigo roared.

"Calm down. We have patrol units spread out all over the city! He won't get away from us!"

"Clown is too smart to run in front of a marked car! He won't be found by your stupid scouts!" Ichigo struggled to his feet. Renji settled him back down and rang for an ambulance. He sat beside his friend until the marked vehicle arrived.

Inside the ambulance, Ichigo had fallen silent. He closed his eyes and tried ever so hard to calm himself. Renji watched sympathetically. As the vehicle came to a stop at some traffic lights, Renji noticed a strange man on the street corner. Renji squinted through the small window at the man. He eventually recognised him. His hand went to his gun and he kicked the door open.

"Ichigo, can you walk?" Ichigo knew what the question meant and he hobbled out of the vehicle, despite the pain. Clown stared at them cluelessly for several seconds. He noticed Renji's gun and began to run. "Dammit! Ichigo, I'm going after him. I'll slow him down for you!" Ichigo nodded as he limped across the path.

Renji darted far ahead, following Mayuri's wild path. The killer ducked under branches, leapt over walls, ran around corners and through alleys, anything to lose his pursuer, but Renji was still close. Mayuri's constant motion made it nearly impossible to line up a shot. Renji doubled his efforts and bridged the gap even more. Mayuri ran into an open section of road in a quiet street. He began to slow and Renji found a clear shot. He raised the gun and smiled.

"See you in hell Clown!" Renji's eyes widened when his hand exploded in a red burst. He dropped his gun and stared at the ragged hole in his hand. "AARGH!!! FUCK!!!"

Mayuri approached with a pistol in his hands. "This is not my usual style, but desperate times call for desperate measures." He fired again, this time into Renji's left knee. The red head dropped to the ground and groaned in pain. "You are Ichigo's police friend aren't you? Renji Abarai. Met him at the training academy a few years ago, really connected. You knew Rukia from times past, so you naturally fitted in with the group. You had fun with small cases until I came to town, right?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Renji roared.

"How rude. Maybe I should take care of you right here?" Mayuri shot Renji in the stomach. "No, there is no fun in that. I want to see your face contort in agony. While I wait for Ichigo, I'm going to have some fun with you!" Renji's face fell. He knew what fun meant to Clown, it meant sadistic torture and eventual murder...

Renji used his free hand to try and grab the gun, but Mayuri blew off the thumb of that hand. Renji stared at the short stump and roared.

"If you thought that would work, then you re dumber than I thought. If I could be caught off guard so easily I would not have lasted so long! You underestimated me, but I will show you the extent of my power! I will make you suffer pain you can't even experience in your worst nightmares!! You will wish for your death until the very end! You will pay, Renji Abarai!"

A young couple came out of their house, overhearing the commotion. Mayuri put a bullet in each skull and then dragged the bodies inside. He then came back for Renji.

*****

Ichigo gave up trying to follow and fell against a brick wall. He hung his head low and dropped to the cold ground. He rang an ambulance and waited.

He had lost this round, hopefully Renji would find and apprehend clown, then Ichigo would be free to finish the nightmare once and for all, but it was doubtful that Renji would fare any better that he did. Clown had beaten him in every single round of his twisted game...though it would be the final round that would count the most.

*****

Byakuya sat at his desk in the station, contemplating the nightmare that was still unfolding. He only wasted time by thinking of nothing so he gladly answered the ringing phone as a chance to actually achieve something.

"Hello, this is police sergeant Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Hello, I'm Doctor Unohana, from the hospital." She sounded worried. "I have analysed the patients from your station. Someone definitely tainted your water supply. A mixture of several hallucinogens was added into your water supply, which from what I've been told is an individual water tank. That would be why only your staff were reported with the symptoms."

"Thank you. To be honest I thought of spiking the moment it happened, but it has confirmed my suspicions. Is there anything else?"

"Well...my friend, a fellow doctor has gone missing. She went on her lunch break a few hours ago and hasn't returned. I heard she went walking around the streets but never came back. I fear that clown may have gotten to her..."

"Why is that?" Byakuya took out a notepad and pen, ready to write notes, as he had been trained.

"Well, I was the one who told her who Clown was, I even told a few of your officers...if Clown is after those who know his identity then my life is also at risk."

"Do not worry. Clown will not strike for a while. He was seen by Ichigo and he was pursued. He will be trying to find a new safer base for the moment, so you are not on his priority list yet. If you want I can send a unit out to patrol the hospital?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Sure. We will ensure that no more people succumb to Clown's twisted desires. You are in safe hands."

"Thank you officer." Unohana hung up and Byakuya returned to the files on Clown.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi...Ex-mental patient, studied biology...That whole back-story was true, only his identity was false...Was that a mistake on his part or a deliberate act? More importantly, where is he hiding now?"

*****

It had been several hours since the raid. Night had now fallen and Rukia was making her way back home. Her car was still in the shop for repairs so she had to walk. She walked slowly, still shaken from the discovery inside Mayuri's house. She glanced around nervously, constantly anticipating Clown to come out of nowhere and attack her.

_I'm acting crazy! Ichigo and Renji went after him. They've probably caught him and killed him and...Then they would've called..._

Rukia took out her phone and dialled Renji's number. She waited four rings before Renji answered.

"Rukia?" Renji sounded tired.

"Hi Renji, where are you?"

"I don't know exactly...I was running after Clown and sort of got lost..." Renji chuckled.

"Did you catch him?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia, listen to me! Clown has me held hostage in someone's basement! You have to get help! Search every house in Karakura! Fucking help me before he kills me!" Rukia felt bile rise in her throat at the sound of someone getting hit hard with something.

"Renji? What was that?!"

Whispers came over the speaker and Renji hurriedly answered. "Um...I just fell off of the chair, never mind...Uh...um...Where...Where are you right now?"

"I'm about a block away from my house. I'll ring for backup and organise a search, just try and stay clam and stay alive!"

"Wait!" Renji shouted.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked. Renji fell silent for a while, breathing heavily. "Renji, if you distract me I can't call for the search!"

"Don't hang up!" Renji roared.

"Why not?! I need to get help!"

"Please...just..." Renji sniffed. He sounded like he was crying. "Speak with me...for the last time..."

"Last time?" Rukia asked, puzzled. Before the question could be answered, a gloved hand covered her mouth and she dropped her phone. She could not struggle as the assailant wrapped something around her arms. She tried to kick at his shins, but her attacker knocked her to the ground. She laid there on her stomach as she was tied up and then lifted into the back seat of a black car.

She wanted to scream, but something was shoved in her mouth to silence her. She struggled with her attacker and managed to spit it out onto the seat in front of her face. Although there was no real way to know, Rukia instantly put a name to the object in front of her.

_Renji?! Oh god no!!!_

The severed foot was picked up again by Clown and shoved into Rukia's face. She tried to clench her mouth shut, but she screamed. At that moment, Clown shoved it into her mouth and then tied it around her mouth so she could not spit it out. She made muffled screams for the whole ride. If her words could be deciphered, they would have been: "ICHIGO!!!! HELP!!!!"

Mayuri chuckled insanely and brought his face up to Rukia's. His lipless smile made her gag, but the foot in her mouth prevented anything coming out. She swallowed her own bile and felt even worse. Mayuri brought his face closer and held her still. He looked as if he was going to speak, but instead, he licked her cheek. Rukia gave another muffle squeal before a blanket was wrapped around her head, drawing her into a world of darkness, fear and despair.

Clown has caught both Renji and Rukia. time is running out! Ichigo needs to find clown before he loses his two closest friends!! Don't miss the next thrlling chapter!!

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Nightmare Must Stop**

KARAKURA HOSPITAL

Ichigo glared at his sprained ankle. He could have gone home after it was bandaged and such, but he decided to stay. Tatsuke was still here as well as most of the force. It had become a temporary station for some of the officers. Some were getting over the hallucinations, though a few were still having them.

Ichigo limped across the hall to Tatsuke's room. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Hi Ichigo."

"How are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Better...It still hurts like hell, but the doctors say I can leave either today or tomorrow."

"That's great!" Ichigo beamed.

"So how about you?" Tatsuke's expression became more serious. "I heard about what happened."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo cocked his head.

"You found Clown and raided his house, but found nothing except some poor soul who was still living in agony after being burned alive."

"Who told you?" Ichigo roared.

Tatsuke stiffened, obviously scared by Ichigo's outburst. "I-It was on the news!" Ichigo calmed down.

"It's been tough. I nearly had him. I was a foot away when my fucking ankle snapped!" Ichigo punched the wall and watched the paint crack and split.

"Calm down Ichigo." Tatsuke sat up slowly, her face a mixture of tiredness and pain. She placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "You won't catch him acting like this. You need to focus big time...to end this nightmare once and for all...and...And to ensure no-one else dies like Orihime..." Tatsuke began to cry and Ichigo held her comfortingly for some time, unsure how much time had passed before he let go and said goodbye.

*****

Ikkaku's patrol car broke down in the middle of the street. He cursed and looked over to his partner. "Yumichika, do you know how to fix cars?"

"What do you think?" Yumichika asked sarcastically.

"Dammit! I don't want to be stuck here! We'll door-knock until we find someone who can help." Ikkaku brushed a hand across his bald head and sighed. "What a pain!" He and his companion set off for the first house. They knocked and waited for five minutes and when no answer came, they went to the next house.

"Why is no-one home?! Is there a freaking parade on or something?" Ikkaku growled. When the eighth house gave no answer he cursed loudly. Yumichika glared disapprovingly and Ikkaku smirked. "It's not like anyone's gonna hear! This place is a freaking ghost town!"

*****

Mayuri peered through the front window at the men across the street. Both were police officers and both needed to be taken care of. Mayuri strolled back into the study of his newly acquired house, passing the remains of the young home-owners on his way to the stairs. He went up the stairs which carried blood-red trails along the whole length of them.

"I really should have amputated the foot upstairs so I didn't need to drag him up afterwards..." Mayuri muttered to himself, referring to Renji who was in one of the upstairs rooms. Mayuri walked into a blank room which held Renji. The usually energetic red-head was now reduced to a mutilated and defeated piece of trash tied to a wall by his arms. "How are you today?" Mayuri asked mockingly.

Renji spat blood through his cracked teeth before roaring defiantly. "Fuck you!" His right leg ended in a bloody stump which he nestled behind his other leg. His chest was lacerated and his hands were missing fingers. One of his ears had been severed and his forehead was sick with blood and sweat. His hair hung loosely around him, matted to his face.

"You look terrible." Mayuri chuckled. "You must be in so much pain right now..."

Renji growled like a wild beast as Mayuri approached him. Mayuri untied his arms and swiftly re-tied them together behind his back. He propped Renji up on one leg and pushed him over. With nothing to stop him, Renji fell face-first to the floor.

"Kill me if you want, but please...release Rukia!!" Renji tried to bargain with the devil.

"Why would I do that? Releasing her would destroy the purpose of ever taking her in the first place." Mayuri laughed menacingly before kicking Renji in the ribs. The hit made him roll across the floor. Renji kept rolling out the door and into the corridor. "Guess what I found in the garage this morning." Mayuri rasped.

"Nothing interesting!" Renji spat.

"Oh, you're no fun. I'll have to show you!" Mayuri threw Renji down the stairs. The red-head howled as one of his arms came loose form the socket.

"My arm!!" He cried.

"Oh, no. Your arm became dislocated...Isn't that a shame!" Mayuri tip-toed down the stairs, wary of the policemen who would surely be arriving soon.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Renji got on his knees and charged at Mayuri, biting the insane man in the leg. His cracked teeth splintered in Mayuri's flesh and Renji sobbed as he tore a chunk out, causing himself as much pain as his enemy. He spat the piece of flesh onto the floor and roared.

"Such desperation...You didn't exhibit this behaviour yesterday...Maybe it's that girl...Rukia." Mayuri hypothesised while staring inquisitively at Renji.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" Renji slid his arms under his legs and made his hands come out in front of his stomach. He then ran on his knees back to Mayuri. He punched with both mangled fists, catching Mayuri in the crotch, the weak spot for even the most powerful opponent.

Mayuri did not move. He laughed insanely. "Sorry lad, but those were removed years ago! Ha ha ha!!!"

Renji gagged at the thought of such horrid self-mutilation. "You sick son of a bitch! What is wrong with you?!"

"I knew such an occasion would occur. I couldn't fall to such a weak opponent just one simple punch. It would be utterly ridiculous...so I removed the worthless organs and this is the proof of my genius."

"IT'S NOT GENIUS!!!" Renji head butted Mayuri in the stomach and sent the creep staggering into the wall. Renji then made his way to the kitchen. Knives were already splayed out across the bench. Renji took one and hacked at his restraints, freeing himself.

Clown staggered into the kitchen, his smile no longer on his face. "A big mistake Officer Renji. I will not let you live after what you have done!" Clown ran across the kitchen. Renji waited until the insane man was closer, then he struck out with the knife. Mayuri froze just centimetres away from the blades point. Renji drove himself forward but Mayuri stepped back and stomped on Renji's hand, forcing him to let go of the weapon.

"AAAAGHH!!!"

Mayuri kicked Renji in the jaw, breaking his teeth even more. Renji cried out as blood streamed from his nose and mouth. He coughed and retched up a torrent of the human sauce.

"You have not suffered at all yet!" Mayuri snarled. He grabbed Renji by his hair and dragged him through the kitchen to the garage. "Are you familiar with the job performed by a mulcher?" Mayuri asked, more calmly than before.

"NO!!"

"Ah, yes! The yard king here is an excellent tool. I have not tested it out yet...aren't you lucky?"

"FUCK!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Renji elbowed his attacked in the ribs and crawled to a bench where power tools were kept. A bench saw was laid on the table. Renji took it in his ruined hands and glared at his enemy.

"What will you do with that?" Mayuri asked.

"I'll kill you!" Renji growled.

"Or so you keep saying." Mayuri said mockingly.

Renji looked around nervously for something better to use. There was a circular saw blade nearby, but using it would hurt him too. Clown began to slowly step closer and closer. There was no other choice. There was no other way. Renji hurled the saw at Clown, who ducked to the side as it flew past. Renji took the circular blade in his hands, the teeth digging lightly into his fingers as he held it tightly. Clown came within range and Renji struck out, dragging the teeth deep into his stomach. Mayuri's eyes widened and he staggered back as his white coat became stained in his own blood.

Renji felt a sense of victory for a short instant. He had finally gotten Clown! He prepared for another strike but Mayuri took a quick defence, picking up a mallet. He slammed the thick wooden instrument into Renji's face, breaking his nose and sending him onto his back. Renji groaned as he tried to get back up. The saw blade swung across Mayuri's leg, catching him in the thigh. Mayuri scowled and swiped at the blade with his mallet. Renji dropped the saw-blade onto his hand, making the teeth dig into his palm. The blade still stuck straight up over Renji's hand.

Clown brought the mallet down with all his might on the blade. The impact broke the mallet but its job was done. The blade was knocked down onto Renji's hand, cleaving it in two, leaving only a thumb and section of palm. Renji screamed louder than he ever had before.

"Feel the pain! Suffer the agony you deserve!!" Mayuri hauled Renji up and dragged him to the mulcher. Mayuri lifted Renji so that one leg was in the mulcher tray. Renji was too dazed to try and escape making it easy for clown to leave him and go switch the machine on by a lever on the side of the large machine. The mulcher roared into life and the serrated blades spun about inside the large cavity of the machine. Renji's last foot was first. His toes were ground up and his leg slowly hacked apart and turned to mince-meat.

His agonised screams would be vomit-inducing to any normal person, but Mayuri was no normal person. Mayuri grasped his stomach as he cackled. His laughter was causing his wound to bleed so he bandaged it up with a torn off section of his coat.

Renji tried to crawl out of the machine, but his leg was pulled further in, bringing with it the rest of his body. Renji threw up all over himself and the tray as fragments of his shin-bone were spewed from the machine into his face. Renji used his one functioning hand and gripped the side of the tray, pulling himself away from the spinning blades. His left leg was now a ragged stump ending halfway down his thigh in a long strip of flesh. Shattered fragments of bone stuck out in his thigh and his skin was frayed like a split end. Renji crawled to the top of the tray and fell onto the floor.

Mayuri took out a power-drill, intent on finishing things when the doorbell rang. His eyes widened again and his head jerked towards the direction of the front door.

"Excuse me, we have a house guest." Mayuri walked off, leaving Renji to sob, couch, bleed and empty his stomach.

*****

Rukia sat tied to a chair in a downstairs bedroom. She overheard Renji's battle with Clown...and its terrifying conclusion. She did not know what happened, but she heard every single scream and every splintered bone and splatter of blood. She was feeling incredibly nauseous, but she refrained from doing anything stupid. She kept her eyes closed and went back to her dreams about Ichigo bursting into the house and defeating Clown like the hero from a movie. She doubted it would happen, but it kept her sane as she sat there...just waiting for her gruesome death to come...

*****

Byakuya ran to the phone when it rang. He waited for the caller to speak.

"Anyone there?" It was Ikkaku.

"Yes, where are you?" Byakuya questioned.

"Well, we're still on patrol in Tsubakidai. We've heard screaming coming from a nearby house and we're going in. If we don't call back, expect the worse."

"What house number?!" Byakuya roared, his pen hovering over a piece of paper.

"Twenty-seven, Hachin Street. See ya Byakuya."

"Hold out until we arrive!" Byakuya said as he hung up. He stared at the address, unsure why it struck him as odd. He roared orders to those present to get going and then he checked a large map pinned to the wall. He traced his finger across the street and noticed a large red mark on the map only a few blocks away. His eyes widened as he stared at the marked location. It was a warehouse...

More specifically, it was the warehouse where clown was supposedly killed years ago!

"Of course, returning to the scene of the crime! I should have foreseen it! Damn!" Byakuya took out his phone and dialled his sister's number. He got no answer and was about to hang up when a voicemail played.

"You've reached Rukia Kuchiki's mobile. Unfortunately, Rukia is unable to answer the phone, as she is..." The raspy voice trailed off and chuckled insidiously. "She's about to die!! HA HA HA!!" Byakuya dropped the phone and for once in his life, felt fear.

"Rukia...Sister...It can't be..." Byakuya looked down at his desk where he kept a framed photo of her. He stared into her eyes and suddenly envisioned her covered in blood, screaming in agony. He bolted for the car park and broke every speed limit in existence as he thundered through Karakura to save his sister.

He pressed a button on his radio and contacted a fellow officer.

"Well hello there Byakuya!"

"Kyouraku put Ichigo on. NOW!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Several seconds later Ichigo answered.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked calmly.

"Clown! He's got Rukia!" Byakuya roared hysterically. Ichigo fell silent. Byakuya gave the address and then disconnected.

Byakuya drove across a children's playground as a shortcut and then passed through a street market. He roared at the people scurrying about in the confusion and blew the horn several times. He picked up speed on a straight road and then veered around a corner, his brakes squealing and leaving tracks in the road as he passed. He took his gun out of its holster before he reached his destination. He parked outside the house which looked the same as every other on the street. Ikkaku and Yumichika were nowhere in sight. Either they were inside, fighting clown, or dead.

Byakuya loaded a clip into his weapon and leapt out of the car, dashing across to the front door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He cursed and walked to the window, kicking it in and then smashing the glass around it so that he could climb in through the gap.

He looked around and found both officers sitting on lounges; their heads split apart, spilling brain matter over their bodies. Byakuya grimaced and froze at the sound of a speeding car. He looked out the window and saw Ichigo jumping out of the car and limping hurriedly over to the house. Byakuya closed his eyes and waited for Ichigo to join him.

Ichigo ran straight past, wordlessly. Byakuya cursed under his breath and followed. They searched the whole house, finding nothing but dried blood and a mulcher filled with churned meat, most likely human. Ichigo roared, outraged and punched the wall.

"He ran away again!! Dammit! He's got Renji and Rukia's lives in his hands and he's run away!! GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!" Ichigo breathed raggedly and collapsed to his knees.

"All is not yet lost, Kurosaki." Byakuya muttered.

Ichigo wiped tears from his eyes and looked to Byakuya, who wore a grave expression. "I know where he is! If I'm right, he won't run anymore, in fact, he will end this once and for all!"

The showdown is about to begin!! Will Ichigo finally slay Clown and bury his traumatic past? Will Renji and Rukia survive, or will Mayuri make them his final victims? Will history repeat itself in the cursed warheouse? You cannot miss the final chapter of Clown!!

Please review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Bittersweet Dreams**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!_**

WAREHOUSE

Clown leaned against a metal pillar, his wide eyes darting to and fro. The police were on their way, Ichigo and another officer. The rest of the force would arrive eventually. This game had been incredibly fun, but it was coming to the time to finish things. Clown had successfully eliminated almost everyone close to his prey. Only two more remained...The girl, Rukia and the loathsome red-head, Renji. The latter would die soon, his injuries would have killed anyone not at the peak of health, but this man was tougher than Mayuri had anticipated.

The strength and perseverance of the human body had always been a favourite past-time. It was what put him on this path he had walked for the past several years. He had learned much and every second brought joy. He had enjoyed listening to every agonised scream, every bone break, every bit of flesh ripping...every sound in the symphony of murder; it was true music to his ears.

It was almost regretful to raise the white flag, but it had to be done. Renji's surprising feat of strength had drained him considerably. The pain was nullified now, but the saw blade had cut quite deep.

Mayuri cursed and glared at the red-head who was slumped against a wall. His shoulders were heaving and his breathing was so loud it could be heard throughout the whole warehouse.

The girl was elsewhere. Her part was not to be played yet. Before the curtain call, there would be the final act. Mayuri grinned as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

It was a short wait. These officers were getting good now.

The door rattled as it was lifted. Mayuri strolled off as the door was raised higher. He was out of sight when the door was open. The two officers tread carefully, taking three steps into the warehouse.

"Closer, Kurosaki...Approach the stage!"

The unfamiliar officer froze and signalled for Ichigo to stop. They remained perfectly still, slowly scanning the room. They were overhearing Renji's laboured breathing.

The two officers walked around in the darkness. The warehouse was shrouded in darkness as there were no windows or doors other than the front entrance.

"Let the fun begin!" Mayuri removed a sheet of metal from near the roof, sending a beam of light down to the floor, startling the two police-men.

*****

Ichigo followed the sound of the pained, heavy breathing. He approached the figure left in the dark. The lack of light made it hard to recognise the man who was sitting against the wall, left for dead.

All of a sudden, a beam of light came down. A sheet of metal fell from the roof, coming loose by itself, or so it would seem. Ichigo spun around with his gun raised, but found no threats. He returned his attention to the injured man. Ichigo stared at the face and instantly a wave of nausea passed over him.

"Renji?!" Ichigo croaked, terrified and shocked.

"Abarai..." Byakuya muttered. "Where is Rukia?"

Renji gazed at Byakuya, a frown on his bloody lips. "I...I don't...know."

"Where is Clown?" Ichigo growled, bunching his fists.

"Don't...know." Renji rasped.

Ichigo gazed sympathetically at him, unable to find words. "I'm sorry Renji...I need to find Clown. Stay here and stay alive."

"Promise." Renji coughed.

Ichigo smiled weakly. "Byakuya, take care of him, I'm going to finish this alone!"

"Very well, just...save Rukia...Please?" Byakuya was begging. Such an act had never been done by him before; it shocked himself as much as Ichigo.

"I promise, I'll bring her back alive!" Ichigo walked off into the depths of darkness, descending into the darkest depths of Clown's twisted mind. He walked on for what seemed like hours when another sheet of metal fell from the roof, landing only a few metres from his feet. Ichigo rolled to the side and landed in a crouch with his gun raised defensively. He found no-one and rose back to his feet. It was then that a light was turned on. The weak bulb hanging from the roof illuminated a small area. The light was dull, yet it blinded him.

When Ichigo could see again, he found Clown.

The two met each other's gaze, one sending a hateful glare, the other giving a curious look.

"Here we are at last...where it all began, eh, Kurosaki?" Clown would have licked his lips if they were still there, but he licked his teeth instead. "It ends where it all began, how poetic."

"Fuck poetry! Give me Rukia and then lie down and die!" Ichigo raised his gun and pointed the shining fire-arm at his tormentors face.

"In good time...but first, I want to remind you..."

"Of what?" Ichigo asked fearfully.

"Of the masterpieces I created!" Mayuri pressed a button on the wall and more lights turned on, revealing the walls which were all coated in flesh. Wallpaper made of skin covered the walls with organs and limbs nailed to it in various places. A long length of barbed wire hung down from the ceiling, at the bottom, Orihime's head swung lightly with the breeze.

Ichigo felt his knees go weak, but he stood his ground and forced a brave face.

"You bastard! You call this art?! It's an abomination!"

It seemed that Ichigo's words severed a nerve, as Mayuri twitched during them. His eyes widened and he growled. "You know nothing of art! You know nothing of science!! You are a fool!! You act as if you understand, but you are a child lost in a darkened room!! I am the one who can see it all!! I know all, see all and I can do all!!" Mayuri spread his arms out wide. "I would have thought after all this time you would see the beauty behind all this?! But I was wrong!" Mayuri glared hatefully at Ichigo. "You are still the pathetic little rookie that tried to best me years ago! It has already been decided now! I will win the game, even if I die here!"

"You think this is a game?! These are human lives you are playing with!! This whole 'game' has been a nightmare!" Ichigo realised his gun hand was shaking. Ichigo cursed and lowered the gun. "This world never needed a man like you. The people were happy and safe! They could go outside without fear until you arrived. Now people hide in their homes, fearing the worst is about to happen! You cursed this town the moment you arrived here!" Ichigo scowled. "I can never forgive you for what you have done!!"

Mayuri chuckled. "I never thought you would, but I never wanted forgiveness, only appreciation..."

"What?!" Ichigo almost collapsed. "You kill people's loved ones and expect them to say 'Well done'?!" Ichigo barely grasped the lack of sanity his opponent had. He had faced people out of their minds before but this was beyond anything imaginable. This man saw life and death as a game and the world as a canvas for his despicable art. This man was the ultimate evil!

"So...is this the part where you draw your gun and attempt to shoot me?"

"Attempt?! I'll pump you full of lead like I should have years ago! Why wouldn't I hit my target?"

Mayuri chuckled and yanked a piece of rope which hung nearby. Something fell from the ceiling. Ichigo could not process who it was, even though he expected to see them here. It was Rukia, hung by her feet. Her eyes were clouded with tears and there was blood on her face. Her clothes were stained in the ominous red fluid as well. She was sobbing quietly and her gaze was fixed on Ichigo.

Their eyes met and they both became lost to the world around them.

"Rukia..."

"Ichigo..."

"Enough!" Mayuri interrupted them and untied Rukia's feet. Ichigo raised the gun and began to slide the trigger back, but he froze when Clown lifted Rukia up in front of his body as a shield. Clown cocked his head and grinned. "What's wrong? Why haven't you shot me yet?"

Ichigo growled like a wild animal. "You bastard!"

"What an ironic choice. To kill the one you despise, you must first kill the one you love. Such a brilliant act!"

"Let her go!!" Ichigo roared. "This is between us, leave her out of it!!"

"No." Mayuri said simply.

"Dammit! Face me like a man, you cowardly piece of shit!" Ichigo struck a nerve again.

"Coward?" Mayuri snarled.

"That's right! You're a coward! You hide from me and kill everyone but your target, because you are scared to face me one-on-one in a fair fight! You run when we meet and even now you hide behind a wall because you know you stand no chance!" Ichigo felt like he had the upper hand, but he did not get too excited just yet.

Clown fell silent.

"That shut you up didn't it?" Ichigo snapped arrogantly.

Clown mumbled something under his breath. His grip on Rukia tightened and the arm around her throat clenched shut until it was choking her.

"Step out from your shield and face me with pride!" Ichigo roared. "We'll end this properly, no games or tricks, just you and me to the death!"

"Shut up." Clown muttered.

"What?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Clown roared. His eyes bulged and his face contorted into a hideous portrait of pure rage. Clown's mental instability was beginning to work against him. "SHUT UP KUROSAKI!!!"

"Take your anger out on me!" Ichigo stepped forward and Mayuri shrieked.

"Don't come any closer!!!" Mayuri screamed.

"Why not? Are you scared?"

"NEVER!!!!" Mayuri tightened his grip again, cutting off Rukia's supply of air.

"Then what's your problem?" Ichigo asked. "Have you realised you art is just trash? That your games are childish and stupid? That your so called genius is mere insanity?"

The last nerve was severed there. Mayuri roared like a demon from the bowels of hell. He grabbed Rukia by the hair and ran something long and blue across her throat. It happened so fast Ichigo didn't notice until it was too late.

"RUKIA!!!" Ichigo ran to his love when something barrelled into him. Ichigo dropped to his knees and clutched his stomach, wincing. Clown glared down at him, a murderous glare in his wide eyes.

"How dare you insult my work!!" Mayuri punched Ichigo under his sternum, winding him. Ichigo flopped forward and his face was stomped into the ground. "To think that you can try and deny the vitality of my existence!! You will face tortures that you cannot even conceive!! I will destroy every fibre of your being, Ichigo Kurosaki!!" Mayuri took out a long knife and held it up to the light. He gazed right into Ichigo pained eyes and smiled. "I'm going to start by killing that little slut over there!" Mayuri's grin became so wide it could barely fit onto his face.

Ichigo roared defiantly in vain. He tried to crawl towards him, but Mayuri kicked him in the ribs. Ichigo reached for his gun and fired blindly, catching his foe in the shoulder. Mayuri groaned and then returned to Ichigo, snatching the gun faster than Ichigo could perceive.

"Stay here!" Mayuri pulled the trigger and fired into Ichigo's knee. He then hurled the gun across the warehouse and returned to Rukia, who had been so paralysed with fear that she could not run or fight. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Miss Kuchiki, but this all for the sake of art." Mayuri raised the knife and prepared to hack into Rukia's throat, but he was interrupted. A single gunshot tore through his hand and knocked the knife out of the way. Mayuri turned to glare at the officer who had approached him.

"Clown!" Byakuya's finger tensed on the trigger.

"Odd, you have a slight resemblance to this girl...are you siblings?" Byakuya's usually stoic stance was disrupted by those words. His momentary sign of weakness made Clown smile from ear to ear. "You are! Well, won't it be unfortunate..." Mayuri produced a gun of his own and shot Rukia point blank in the chest. "...To see her die!" Rukia fell back, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

Time slowed as she fell, seeming to take hours before she finally hit the ground.

"RUKIA!!!" the word escaped Byakuya's lips at the same time they left Ichigo's. The two men bowed their heads, defeated.

Mayuri cackled hysterically. "How does it feel? Finding remains is a shock, but how does it feel to actually witness the death of a loved one?! I want you to wear that expression to your grave, Kurosaki!! It is the look of true despair, of tragedy!! It is...BEAUTIFUL!!!"

Kurosaki bunched his fists and grunted as he lifted himself shakily.

"What now? Are you going to mourn her, or will you overlook it and try to avenge her like the headstrong little fool that you are. That girl didn't deserve such a tool for a man." Mayuri continued to burrow under Ichigo's skin with his taunts. "Death is a much better suitor than you, I'm sure she's happy now."

Ichigo's rage exploded out him. His eyes turned to blazing infernos of hatred and his lips curled in a snarl, his teeth gritted and his body tense. "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Mayuri cocked his head curiously.

"I WILL KILL YOU CLOWN!!! I WILL AVENGE EVERYONE!!! I WILL END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Ichigo ran. His speed was decreased by his wounded knee, but his rage blinded him to the pain and he strode on, towards destiny and the ultimate end to the horror and pain. Ichigo slammed a fist into Mayuri's jaw and threw himself on Clown before he even hit the ground. Ichigo picked up his head and drove it into the ground, repeating it over and over until Mayuri was bleeding from his nose and mouth.

Despite his bad condition, Clown still bore the smile of the devil, ever planted on his lipless jaws.

Ichigo stole the gun from Mayuri's hands and pressed the barrel into Clown's forehead. Ichigo felt sweat pour down his head as his finger drew back further on the trigger.

"Go ahead! Kill me! Splatter my gifted brain over this floor! Add that final splash of red to this magnificent painting!" Mayuri laughed insanely and Ichigo drove the barrel into his mouth. Mayuri, now gagged on the cold piece of steel, just stared at his opponent.

"I'm sick of your crap!" Ichigo growled. "So...So..." Ichigo relaxed his grip on the trigger. "Why can't I do it?!"

Mayuri wanted desperately to laugh, but he was gagged, so only a strange muffled grumble was heard.

Ichigo closed his eyes and saw the eyes of all those slain just for knowing him. Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Masaki... All glared at him and yelled disapprovingly.

"Kill him!"

"Kill him!"

"Blow his brains out!!"

They all continued to yell until it was a horrific cacophony of sound that made Ichigo cry. The vision stopped and Ichigo was once again staring into the eyes of evil incarnate.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya yelled, not looking up from his sister, whom he cradled in his arms. Ichigo glanced over at the fallen officer and frowned. "Kill him! If you don't, then I will! I will make him pay for...for..." Byakuya broke down and wept into his dead sisters hair.

Ichigo froze. He was paralysed. Something was stopping him from moving.

Mayuri grinned menacingly. Ichigo took the gun out of his mouth and allowed his foe to laugh mockingly.

"Go ahead...laugh...I am just a rookie." Ichigo sighed. "I'm a worthless little upstart who tried to take on the devil...I got ahead of myself. I gambled all and lost..."

"YES!!! To hear you say that...I would be happy to die now!"

"Good!" Ichigo pressed the barrel into Mayuri's eye, forcing the little orb down into his skull until it burst. Mayuri screamed, unable to suppress the pain. "I'm just a rookie cop...but it's more than enough to defeat you!"

Mayuri chuckled. "Is this the end? How marvellous! I have only two regrets...One is not being able to feel your last heartbeat as I drain the life from you slowly...the other is not taking a bite out of your mother's delicious corpse!" Mayuri died with a grin on his face. Ichigo roared and fired a bullet through his forehead into his brain, killing the monster immediately.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!!!!!!" Ichigo fired endlessly into Mayuri's face. His eyes were so clouded with tears he could not witness the carnage he was causing. He continued to pull the trigger again and again until the gun clicked uselessly and smoke rose from the barrel. Ichigo sobbed as he fell off of the corpse of his arch nemesis.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and stared at the mushy mess that was now Clown's face. Even after the whole clip of ammo was emptied into his face, his cruel grin remained. One eye was blown to pieces; the other had rolled down over his teeth. His hair was now a matted rug under his spilled brain matter. Ichigo did not feel sick looking at it, he felt somewhat relieved. The nightmare was over...No more victims would die in such horrible circumstances...No more grim surprises, No more Clown...

Unfortunately...For every nightmare that ends...There is always the sleepless nights...

But when those nights have passed...The new nightmare begins...The memories...

END :(

Thank you so much for reading. I want to thank those who reviewed and those who favourited or read or whatever your part, it still helped. Please review and...

Sweet dreams...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


End file.
